Mangle and Springtrap
by Missobrave
Summary: The Fazbear crew has a break for a month and now Springtrap finally introduce himself to everyone. Mangle had a terrible accident and now Springtrap has to take care of Mangle until the end of the break. And later Springtrap reveals his darkest secret to everyone, especially his best friend Golden Freddy. Will this bring Mangle and Springtrap closer or no? Springtrap x Mangle
1. The Fazbear's Party

Mangle and Springtrap

 **Attention!**

 **Story: By me**

 **Game: "Five Nights At Freddy's" belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

 **Story not true just letting you know.**

 **Enjoy the story while you can!**

Chapter 1: The Fazbear Party

Today the Fazbear crew decided to have party for all the hard work and effort they put in to entertain the children. Since the manger had to close up for a month because of the problems they were having with the place, Freddy thought it was best to decided to celebrate the party, when the manger closes up the place. Now the reason the manger close up the place for a month is because something wrong is happening to the place. The manger doesn't know what it is so he decided to close it up for a month. The others didn't know why they close up the place accept for Freddy, Toy Freddy, Golden Freddy, and Marionette. They only know because they are mostly in charge of the place. So everything was going fun at the celebration! They was lots of songs not familiar with the songs they played for the children kind of. They had pizza obviously, they dance around, chatting, and playing fun games. Everyone was at the celebration accept for... Springtrap. Springtrap was always a loner, don't really bother to chat, he doesn't preform to the children anymore, and doesn't know anyone there accept for the leaders. He was best friends with the group. He was always in his room sitting down on his bed, and just repair stuff and sketch. He repairs stuff for the leaders and sketch for new designs. The leaders wish he come out and meet everybody, but he just refuses until today.

Everyone were partying around and singing, until Golden Freddy wanted Springtrap to come out. Golden Freddy left the party to Springtrap's room, then knocks on his door. Springtrap answers the door for Golden Freddy. "Hey Golden (for short) want do you want? I over heard your plan about the closing up thing so I thought you and Freddy can go check on the security cameras and figure it out." Springtrap explained. "Thanks for the good idea Spring (for short again they are bff), but I was just wondering maybe we can have a bro nights out starting right now. And we are going to hang out at the celebration." Asked Golden Freddy. "Oh yeah.. how about a bye that works for you every single time." Springtrap replied. "Oh come on springtrap you have not hang out with me in front of everyone in the crew. Go meet them for once, I bet they been dying to see you! Think about for one sec and tell me when did the last time you talk to them." Golden Freddy bragged. "Never... Maybe your right bro. I should introduced myself in the party. But if I did something stupid you own me a new sketch books." Springtrap told. "Yeah yeah whatever lets hurry up to the party slow poke, you have so many people to meet!" Golden Freddy said excitedly. So they ran to the celebration until they got to the entrance. When Springtrap and Golden Freddy finally went to the party, Springtrap finally got a little nervous and hide behind Golden Freddy. Springtrap had never been to a party for years since when he was a kid. Then when he was a teenager he stop going to parties for no reason no one knows accept for Spingtrap. Golden Freddy and Springtrap enter the celebration and went straight to the leaders who were just chatting. "Hey Springtrap you finally got out! Good to see you out buddy. Freddy said very excited and surprised. "Yeah I guess it was nice getting out of my room thanks to this golden bear. Springtrap told teasing Golden Freddy. "Ha my pleasure bro." Golden Freddy replied while laughing. Then Freddy decided to announce Springtrap to everyone. "Excuse me everyone, today we have a special named Springtrap our friend! Freddy announce very excitedly. Everyone looked at Springtrap and started to introduce themselves to Springtrap. "Well hello there I am Bonnie and you are welcome to come talk to me any time. Said Bonnie. "Yeah sure thanks." Springtrap replied. "Ahoy matey nice seeing ya, me name be Foxy and this is my first mate Chica. Said Foxy. "Oh hello Springtrap its really nice meeting you with my fiancé Foxy. Said Chica very thrilled. "Yeah it's really nice meeting you and Foxy." Springtrap replied. "Hello springtrap! My name is Mangle, Foxy's Sister. Said Mangle always excited to meet people. "Hello Mangle, it's very nice meeting you." Springtrap replied happily. "Yeah!" Mangle said very cheerfully like always. "Hello!" Said BB (Balloon Boy). Springtrap kneed down so he can have eye contact with BB. "Hello little boy what's your name I'm Springtrap!" Said Springtrap. I am Balloon Boy, but just call me BB for short. Answered BB. He laugh then hugged Springtrap. "Whoa!" Said springtrap very surprised by the hug from BB. "Oh sorry about that! BB loves giving hugs to people he likes. He really likes you." Told Mangle. "Oh its fine I am okay with that." Replied Springtrap. Springtrap hugged BB back and BB laughed. After they were done hugging, Springtrap was surprised by the balloon he found tied to his risk. BB smiled at him then ran off to Foxy. "He also gives balloons to new people then ran off because he was so thrilled to meet you. Everybody and I are thrilled to meet you." Mangle said very thrilled. "Thank you very much Mangle and tell BB I said thank you for the balloon." Thanked Springtrap. "Your welcome and yes I will tell him." Mangle replied happily. Then Toy Chica and Bonbon decided to join the conversation. "Hello there buddy, I'm Toy Chica and I like to party!" Said Toy Chica excitedly. "Hello I am Toy Bonnie, but just call me Bonbon for short." Said Bonbon very proudly. "Well hello there guys it was nice meeting you two, but I have to catch up with my friend before he gets bored and do something evil to me ha yeah. I'll introduce myself later. See you guys later" Springtrap explained. "Okay bye!" Toy Chica replied. Springtrap went to Freddy very embarrassed. "Dude! That was so embarrassing of you to do that! I was very embarrassed when everyone looked at me! Springtrap said curiously. "I know you were going to embarrassed, but you weren't going to meet everyone today so I made a decision." Freddy explained. "Yeah I guess... But you still own me. Told Springtrap. "I know, I know lets go have fun all together bro!" Freddy grinned. So today the crew had fun and dance around and sing.

Everything was fun at the celebration, until something terrible happens. Mangle and Toy Chica were just chatting about what to do during the break, until they felt crumble pieces falling on them and started to hear weird noises. They look up and they found ceiling air conditioner falling on top of them. They tried to ran away before the ceiling air conditioner knock them down, but it was already to late. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Mangle and Toy Chica screamed. Everyone heard the noise and ran to Mangle and Toy Chica. "Sis!" Foxy screamed. "Oh my god!" Toy Freddy shrieked. "Mangle! Toy Chica! Are you okay?! What happen?! Bonnie questioned. Toy Chica spoke "Yeah I'm okay and is...!? Toy Chica was cut off because she realized that Mangle her best friend protected her and Mangle's legs had been tear off. "Mangle!" Toy Chica screamed. Toy Chica removed the air conditioner from Mangle and try to answer Mangle. "Mangle are you alright?!" Toy Chica questioned. "hmm...m-my legs..." Mangle groaned. "Springtrap! Golden Freddy! Toy Freddy! Quickly help me carry Mangle to the backroom. "Backroom...not again..." Mangle whispered. Springtrap, Golden Freddy, and Toy Freddy did want they were told and Foxy follow them. When they went to the backroom Marionette stop Foxy. Foxy argued with Marionette to let him be there for his sister, but Marionette explain with very excellent reasons to Foxy. Foxy stop trying to enter the backroom then put his gaze down and made his ears down too with Chica beside him. While at the backroom... Freddy was explaining to the guys what they need to do. "Bro (Golden Freddy his brother) you and I will look at the tool box in the security room. Springtrap, try to figure out the ways we can connect the legs again and keep Mangle company. Toy Freddy go back to the air conditioner smash area to see if there is any pieces from Mangle. And Marionette find out what cause this mess and make sure no enters the backroom. Freddy ordered. They all obey what Freddy order and did their jobs. While Springtrap was trying to figure out the leg connection Mangle asked Springtrap. "Springtrap...how long will this take? Mangle questioned him a pain and curious face. "I believe four days and a half Mangle." Springtrap answer with a worried face. Mangle didn't replied anything to Springtrap. All she did was watching him figuring out the legs connetion. Then later fell asleep from the dizziness.


	2. The Check Up

Mangle and Springtrap

 **Attention!**

 **Story: By me**

 **Game: "Five Nights At Freddy's" belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

 **Story not true just letting you know.**

 **Enjoy the story while you can!.**

Chapter 2: The Check Up

After a three days since the accident happen to Mangle and Toy Chica, everything was okay now. Mangle's legs had been connected back to together, but she can't really walk so well, but she doing good. So right now Mangle is in her room resting, while everyone was checking on her. Except for Springtrap and Freddy who were discussing about what's their plan for Mangle. " Springtrap for now on I want you to look after Mangle and stay with her until her injury gets better." Freddy ordered. " What no way I can't do not. I don't know her so well and she doesn't know me too. I don't think she can trust me at all." Springtrap explained. "Well I don't think there is anyone else who can take care of her except you. I mean I trust Foxy, but he doesn't know tech a lot like you. And if Foxy was there and Mangle starts malfunctions then it be to late for her. So please Springtrap, you're one of my best friends and I can't afford one of my friend to malfunction. Please." Freddy begged. Springtrap sighed after a few seconds then he finally spoke. "Alright old pal." Springtrap agreed. "Thanks bro I own you one." Freddy replied. "Yeah you own me new blue prints Fredrick. Ha ha. Haven't said that name such in a long time. Springtrap teased. "Hey don't call me by my middle name. Its embarrassing." Freddy replied feeling very embarrassed. "Okay whatever you say...Fredrick.." Said Springtrap while smiling and laughing. "Shut up." Freddy replied while smiling and laughing, but still feel embarrassed about his middle name.

Freddy walk down to the leaders who just went out of Mangle's room and Springtrap enter Mangle's room to explain what is going to happen. When Springtrap enter the room he found everyone left the room and saw Mangle so it was just Mangle and Springtrap. "Oh Hi Springtrap welcome to my room!" Mangle greeted. "Hi Mangle nice to see you again. I just came here to check on here and tell you something." Springtrap greeted back. "Oh okay what thanks for checking on me and fixing my legs. So what do you want to tell me?" Mangle asked curiously. "Well you see since you can't walk so well and can't do that much from your injury I will be with you everyday to keep you well until your all better from your injury." Springtrap explained hoping her reaction won't be terrible. "Oh well I get it so yeah thanks for doing for me Springtrap! I really did actually need a hand so I be looking forward being with you! Mangle said cheerfully. "That was a unexpected reaction even though she knows I am a stranger." Springtrap said it in his head. "Alright so you will be with me until I get better? Mangle asked. "Yes every single day I will be with you until you are better from your injury." Springtrap answered. "Okay I bet its going to be fun when we are together. Mangle said it happily. After Springtrap heard that he started to blush at it. Nobody that was a girl ever said that to him. He was even surprise what she said. Springtrap knows that she meant as friends so he tries to stop blushing and try to act normal so she doesn't realize. "Okay well I better take some rest for my legs." Mangle spoke. Mangle started to stand up and try to walk to her bed, but she got tripped and fell down. Before Mangle can hit the ground Springtrap was quick enough to catch her. "Ouff!" Springtrap and Mangle squeaked. When Springtrap catch her he accidently bump into her, then fell to the ground while Mangle landed on Springtrap. "Mangle are you okay!? Springtrap asked worried. "Yeah I'm okay just a little weak from walking just all." Mangle answered. "Sorry about that I didn't..!?" Mangle was cut off when she realize her nose was touching Springtrap's nose. Springtrap even just realize that too that he was nose to nose. They were both blushing and their heart beat was faster. Mangle didn't know what to do. She never been in this kind of situation before. None of them spoke or do anything for a few seconds until Mangle moved and spoke. "I'm sorry about everything I was so dumb to try to walk." Mangle apologize. "No don't say that you just forgot its okay and this was just an accident so don't worry Mangle." Springtrap replied. "Thanks for understanding Springtrap." Thanked Mangle. "Your welcome Mangle." Springtrap replied. "Okay I don't want you to hurt yourself again so I just carry you to bed." Told Springtrap. "Okay..." Mangle replied while blushing. Springtrap started to carry Mangle to her bed and he laid her gentle on the bed. "Thank you for catching me Springtrap." Mangle thanked Springtrap. "Your welcome. Good night Mangle. Springtrap replied. "Good night." Mangle replied back.

Springtrap left the room and close the door then went back to his room. Before he went inside he sighed to himself while he was thinking about Mangle. He was very thrilled, but also nervous about something. He was nervous that his darkest secret won't be a secret anymore. He can feel it, he also have a bad feeling about this that later things won't be better soon. Springtrap just hopes he doesn't reveals his secret to everyone. After he thought about that he enter his room and went to sleep.


	3. The Realizations

**Game: "Five Nights At Freddy's"**

 **I don't own this game. Scott Cawthon does.**

 **Story by me**

 **This is not a true story. Just letting you know**

 **Please let me know if there are any mistakes I made.**

 **Enjoy the story while you can.**

Chapter 3: The Realizations

After Mangle woke up, she stretch her arms getting ready for the day. She tried to get up, but realized she can't walk well. So she had a idea. She climb on her drawer and then reach the ceiling. After that she started to climb upside down. "Now this will work!" She told herself. She started climbing around to see if she can do this very well. It had been a very long time since she has rebuilt. Before she was rebuilt she was a children put apart. Children would tear her off into pieces and try to put her back together. But she couldn't be one piece or walk so she just climb everyday until she got back to one piece. After Springtrap woke up he got tie ready and fixing his fur. Before Springtrap went out of his room and go to Mangle, bought out his wheel chair that was painted pink and white. Then he went off with the wheel chair to get Mangle's and his breakfast. While springtrap was getting breakfast Foxy started to talk to him. "Ahoy land lubber! Need a hand? Foxy greeted and offer Springtrap. Springtrap wanted to be alone like he was always, but he really does need a hand. "Yeah thank you Foxy and good morning to you too." Springtrap greeted back. "No problem lad!" Foxy replied. Foxy started to carry their breakfast and went off with Springtrap to Mangle's room. While Springtrap was strolling the wheel chair he asked Foxy about Mangle. "So what's it like being a pirate brother to Mangle?" "Oh it wonderful being twins with her." Foxy answered Springtrap. Springtrap was so surprised of what he just said. "Twi... twins!?" Springtrap told Foxy very surprised. "Indeed yes lad, we are twins." Foxy grinned. "Wow! I have no idea they were twins at all! Springtrap told himself. "I thought everyone knew about us being twins until today!" Foxy laughed. Springtrap started to think about Mangle being twins with Foxy. He was thinking about them having a good relationship together. Maybe they are best friends and don't fight that much like other siblings do in the world. Springtrap was thinking until Foxy interrupt his thought. "Do you like my sister?" Foxy asked with a curious face, but with a smile. "Yeah I like her. She is a amazing girl! I never met this kind of girl before." Springtrap replied, but realized what he said about mangle. "Good to hear that! I never expected a guy like you say that about my sister! Foxy cheered. "Is that so?" Springtrap questioned him. "Well you see, the men here I met in the past didn't said anything like that about Mangle. Some said great others said she okay. Foxy explained. "Oh well I do really like your sister not like the other men." Sprintrap blurted. "Thank you lad!" Foxy thanked. Does the land lover has a thing for me sis? Foxy thought. Springtrap and Foxy finally made it to Mangle's room. Springtrap started to knock on her door. "Mangle it's me Springtrap and your brother Foxy." Springtrap called. "Come in door is open!" Mangle called back. Springtrap open the and enter the room with Foxy. But when they enter they didn't find Mangle. "Mangle?" Springtrap called again? "Lass where ye be at?" Foxy questioned. "Look up!" Mangle answered. They both look up and their eyes widened. "Lass! What ye be doing up there." Foxy hollered. Since I couldn't walk I started to climb up the ceiling like I use to back when I was teenager." Mangle explained. "Mangle get down from there you can get yourself hurt!" Springtrap worried. "Okay! No need to worry!" Mangle hollered. "Hey Foxy! Catch me!" Mangle commend. "Okay!" Foxy answered. Mangle let go of herself and let Foxy catch her, but when foxy started to run towards Mangle he tripped. "Argh! Sis!" Foxy yelled. Mangle was confused what just happen, but luckily Springtrap was quick enough to catch her before she landed on Foxy. "Whoa that was close!" Springtrap said to himself. "Ah good thanks so much lad!" Foxy thanked. "No problem Foxy." Springtrap replied. "Mangle please don't do clumsy things. You can get yourself hurt and I don't you to get hurt like last time. Springtrap told. "Oh sorry Springtrap I just wanted to see if I was able to climb up again like when I was a children apart toy." Mangle apologized. She was feeling bad about what she did and had her hears down. "It's okay Mangle. You just... Had me worried there just all. So please don't feel bad just feel cheerful like always." Springtrap explained. "Okay thanks Springtrap!" Mangle giggled feeling all better. Then she gave Springtrap a hug for saving three times. Then Mangle started to blush and so did Springtrap. Springtrap hugged Mangle back feeling very thrilled. He was very thrilled because no girl ever treat him like this before. Girls would have crushes on him because he find him cute, very mysterious, and kind. But Mangle was way different from those girls. "Your welcome Mangle." Springtrap replied. Then her stop hugging her and so did Mangle too. Foxy was just confused what just happen there. "No you don't think...!? Is mi sis and Springtrap are in love together!? Foxy thought. "Wow! I didn't expect they can fell in love with each other! They don't even know that they love each other! I better keep this a secret until I figure this out if they do love each other. Foxy told himself. "Mangle Golden Freddy made you a wheel chair so you don't have to climb around ceilings." Springtrap informed. Mangle took a glance at the wheel chair and the wheel chair was very girly. "I love it! Tell Golden Freddy I said Thank you so much!" Mangle cheered. "I will tell him and he'll be happy to hear that. Springtrap grinned. He carry Mangle to the wheel chair and gently made her sit on the wheel chair. "Wow! This is so cool! I never try out a wheel chair before!" Mangle squealed. "Well I am very glad you love it." Springtrap chatted. "Yeah the land lover does have a thing for mi sis." Foxy whispered to himself. "It's so obvious that he loves her! He's always doesn't talk much expect for the leaders, but when he is around Mangle he chats to her. Or I am thinking wrong? Hmm I'll wait and see for more proof..." He thought.

Foxy just then realize he has to help Bonnie mop the floors today. "Alright I got to get to mop duty before Bonnie eyes become angry if me don't make it." Foxy explained. "Okay don't miss it." Springtrap told. "See you later Captain! (Mangle decided to nickname Foxy to Captain.)" Mangle teased. "Haha see you soon too angle. (short for Mangle, but nobody doesn't really use it that much except for Foxy sometimes.)" Foxy teased back. And with that he left the Mangle's room. "I brought you and I breakfast." Springtrap continued. "Thanks Springtrap!" Mangle thanked. "Don't mentioned it." Springtrap replied. Springtrap and Mangle started to eat their breakfast and talk for a while. While they were chatting Mangle was so curious that Springtrap didn't act shy today. She was so curious, but she decided not to ask right now. While they were chatting something weird was going on with Springtrap. His vision wasn't normal at all. When he looks at Mangle it will show the background black and Mangle was smiling very creepy with her eyes fully black with a glow white dot in her eyes. And words would show up saying "you can't." It was repeating normal vision to weird vision. "What's going on!? Why is this happening!? Ugh! Stop it! Stop messing around with my vision!" Springtrap told himself. In a few seconds it finally stop. Springtrap was thinking and worried that something bad might actually happen. "No I can't let this be revealed! They'll throw me downstairs in the cell! They would kill me if they know he is inside of-." Springtrap was interrupted by Mangle. "Umm Springtrap are you okay? You look really worried if something bad just happen." Mangle questioned. "Oh sorry for worrying you! I just realize what Toy Freddy did to me and he did something very embarrassing to me that I didn't notice until right now!" Springtrap lied. "Oh okay will hopefully it wasn't that embarrassing!" Mangle cheered. "Um.. Yeah..." Springtrap replied.

"Lets get out of this room and head to your friends!" Springtrap added. Before Mangle could speak Springtrap started to stroll the wheel out of the room quickly. When they out of the room Springtrap spotted Toy Chica came out of her room. Springtrap quickly stroll the wheel to Toy Chica as fast as he can. "Hey Toy Chica can you take care of Mangle for a sec please I got to do something." Springtrap asked. "Sure I would love to! She's my BFF after all!" Toy Chica agreed. "Thanks" Springtrap thanked. Then he took off to his room very fast. "So what did you and Springtrap did together?" Toy Chica questioned. "All you know just hanging out and always checking on me make sure I am okay." Mangle answered. "Oh so he has a crush on you! Awesome!" Toy Chica cheered. "What!? No way! He doesn't has a crush on me TC. (short for Toy Chica obviously)." Mangle told. "He is my helper. Since I can't walk so well I need a helper to help and protect me. And besides I am not his type. I bet he doesn't want to be with someone who can get broken easily and do silly things like a child." Mangle explained. "Don't say that girl! Who cares if you get broken easily or do childish things. Most men like women about how they are Mangle. You will get your true love soon trust me. I can feel it." Toy Chica lectured. "Thanks TC. That makes me feel better." Mangle thanked. "That's why we are BFF sister!" Toy Chica cheered. Then Toy Chica give Mangle a hug and mangle hugged back. When Springtrap went to his room he looked at a mirror. He wants to know if something wrong will happen in the mirror. Until something weird did happen. His reflection turn into the purple guy who which was the phone guy too. "Hello... Springtrap!" Purple guy greeted. Springtrap was so much in shocked that this happen to him. He never get that much problems with purple guy. Nothing had happen in the past until today future. "Why are you controlling my body!? Its not yours its mine purple guy! You were trying to give me a sign to kill Mangle! Do you know how much furious I am!?" Springtrap yelled. "Wait pal let me explained something what is going to happen to you in your future. No lies!" Purple guy told. "Mine future?" Springtrap questioned.

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Unexpected Day

**Game: Five Nights At Freddy's**

 **I do not own the game, Scott Cawthon does.**

 **Story did not actually happen to FNAF just letting you know.**

 **Story by me**

 **Soon I will be doing another story about how Chica and Foxy met and built love before Springle (Mangle x Springtrap).**

 **Enjoy the story while you can!**

Chapter 4: Unexpected Day

Springtrap was in his room very worried and confused. He never had crazy visions before since the "that night". But now here he was having a serious problem about his secret and there is a possible chance his secret will uncover the truth about him. He can't let it slip because if he does he will be locked up in the basement where there is a cell waiting for him. The cell is for punishment and he knows that if he tells the truth about him they won't accept him and won't understand him. Even the leaders won't understand, not even his best friend (Golden Freddy). That's why he kept this shy act going so nothing bad would happen. Now he was to talk to his enemy (Purple guy) to figure out what is happening and hoping things don't go in much serious trouble he's having right now.

"Mine future?" Springtrap questioned. "Yes your future! I know I can be very insane after what did to those children, but trust I got some information that something big is going happen! Do you believe me?" Purple man asked. Springtrap wanted to not believe him and get away from him, but he had a feeling that he has to believe him. "Alright I believe you now tell me what is going to happen?" Springtrap sighed. Springtrap wants to regret saying that to him, but his feeling was telling him to believe. Springtrap is having a bad headache from all what he had went through. Purple guy was surprised what he said and his eyes widened from what he said. His face got serious for a few seconds then his frown turn upside down. "Oh Springtrap you can't." Purple guy chuckled. Springtrap was more confused of what he said. He didn't understand what he mean by "you can't." "What do you mean by that!?" Springtrap growled. His eyes turned to fully black with a white glowing pupil and iris (his eyes only do that when he is angry like everyone else, except for his iris glows not like everyone). His hands became a fist wanted to punch the mirror. There was silence for a while until the purple guy started to laughed and answered him. "What I mean by you can't I mean you can't keep the truth hidden." Purple guy explained with a insane laugh. Springtrap's eyes went back to normal and his eyes widened with shock. "No!" Springtrap told himself. "I will be lock up forever! I will never be friends with Golden or anyone else! I will be lose everything and be left with sadness! He told himself He feels like having tears break down and make his face wet with sadness. He wishes that he wasn't in that room that night. "Soon when you see smiles upon you and feel happiness you be shock then knock out and they'll see the truth." Purple guy went on. Springtrap didn't cared what he was saying he was too insane to listen to. Until he heard someone yelling his name out.

"Spring... Spring... SPRING!" Golden Freddy yelled. Golden Freddy was yelling his ears out for the whole time. Golden Freddy was like a annoying alarm clock that you can never snooze until you are up and ready. "Whoa!" Springtrap screamed. Springtrap jumped and fell to the ground. Golden Freddy was laughing so hard from what he did. Springtrap was so confused and glad what just had happen. "Umm.. What just happen!?" Springtrap asked Golden Freddy. "Dude I saw you dropped off Mangle to Toy Chica then you went off to your room. But before you did you went fast asleep on the ground next to your door." Golden Freddy laughed. "So for the entire time I was asleep!?" Springtrap questioned. "Yeah! You were walking like crazy angry about something until I accidently blasted a.. Sleeping dart at your legged. Sorry bro..." Golden Freddy apologized. Springtrap looked at one of his legs and notice a yellow dart on his thigh. "Dude! Why did you have a sleeping dart!?" Springtrap beamed. I always wanted to try it out to see if he can use this on the security guards because we always have a hard time to catch them so.. Why not. And also I had to blast another dart that wakes you up. Its on your back." Golden Freddy told. Springtrap check his back until he found a dart and took it off his back. "Why did you test it out?" Springtrap questioned. I wanted to see if it works, so I tried to test it out on Freddy while he was reading the newspaper. So I blast and I thought I got the right aim, but turns out I didn't so it hit the wall and reflected back to you." Golden Freddy explained. Springtrap was going to kept on arguing with him until he started to laugh. Golden Freddy started to laugh to at what just happen. "That's the most craziest thing I ever heard in my life!" Springtrap laughed. "Yeah! Haha!" Golden Freddy agreed. Golden Freddy give a hand to Springtrap to stand up and they both walk down to Mangle together and chatted. Springtrap didn't wanted to think about the nightmare he just had for now he decided to leave that nightmare aside for now.

Toy Chica and Mangle were chatting about Springtrap and other things. Springtrap and Golden Freddy were about to make a right turn which is where Mangle and Toy Chica are, but Golden Freddy had an idea. Golden Freddy stopped Springtrap and told his idea to him. "Spring lets hear what they are talking about you." Golden Freddy insisted. "No way Golden I don't want to eaves drop them that would be very stalking of me and you." Springtrap disagreed. "Oh come on why can't we-" Golden Freddy was cut off when they started to hear something very unexpected that they shouldn't be hearing. "Its just I think I might have feelings for him. He is a really nice guy and awesome! I do like him TC and I think I might actually like him more.. Than.. Friends. After what had happen things won't be so boring now if he keeps on showing up here. I just don't know how to explain my feelings for Springtrap." Mangle confirmed with a heart beating with joy and blushing. Springtrap and Golden Freddy had their eyes widened. Springtrap's face was full with red blush and was thrilled to hear that from Mangle. "Okay yeah we can't let them know you heard this!" Golden Freddy whispered to Springtrap. "Yeah totally!" Springtrap reply. They were listening to Mangle and Toy Chica's conversation until Freddy's three children (you know the three little bears in fnaf 4 you have to check behind you in the game) were playing around accidently bump into Springtrap and Golden Freddy. "Oaf!" They all interrupted Mangle and Toy Chica's conversation. They all fell down to the ground and startled the girls. "Whoa!" Toy Chica and Mangle screamed. Springtrap was being squished by Golden Freddy and the triplets. The triplets got up and laughed at Springtrap being squished by Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy got up and spoke to the triplets. "Alright Fred, Fredrick, and Fredbear. Do you got something to say to your uncle and his best pal." Golden Freddy commanded the triplets. "Sorry Uncle Fredbear and Mr. Springtrap." The triplets apologized with their puppy faces. "Its alright cuties now lets play a game called fetch the stick!" Golden Freddy cheered. "Me!" The triplets called out. "Then go get!" Golden Freddy told them. He threw the stick as far as he can and the children ran after it. "See you guys at dinner." Golden Freddy shouted then ran after the children. "Well I got to help my sister with cooking lunch, today we are having pizza. See ya later guys." Toy Chica smiled. "You too TC." Mangle replied. And with that Toy Chica left and the only people there was Mangle and Springtrap.

There was a awkward silence between them for a while until Springtrap broke the silence. "So how are you doing?" "Oh I am doing great! What about you you weren't really acting like your self, is everything okay?" Mangle questioned Springtrap. "I am doing fine no need to worry." Springtrap answered and smiled at Mangle. "Oh okay I am glad you're doing fine." Mangle cheered. "Thanks Mangle." Springtrap thanked Mangle "Your welcome!" Mangle replied happily. Then the bells ring which means lunch time. "Wow! time is really going quick today." Springtrap told. "Yeah it sure is going quick today. Well lets go down and eat." Mangle grinned. Then Springtrap strolled Mangle's wheel chair and went down to eat. Today everything went quick and everything was doing fine with Springtrap for now. The day ended very successful and Mangle dreams about Springtrap.

 **Today I decided to make another story that is about Foxica coming out soon and its related to this story, but Foxica events happen first.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Remembering

**Attention!**

 **This chapter is a bit violet...**

 **Game: "Five Nights At Freddy's"**

 **Owner of game: Scott Cawthon**

 **Story: MissoBrave**

 **Please review and favorite!**

 **Foxica's story coming out soon!**

 **Enjoy the story while you can!**

Chapter 5: Remembering

It had been two weeks since the accident happen. Everything was going wonderful for everyone! Springtrap finally get to know everybody, Mangle was starting to feel better and kind of moving her legs a little. Everyone in the pizzeria was doing wonderful and having a fun time in two weeks! Until this problem came up... The whole leaders were in the meeting room lately because they finally figure out why the air conditioner fell down on Mangle and Toy Chica. It turns out the pizzeria had to take a break for a month because pizzeria soon was going get destroy! It was getting old and soon a fire might come up to destroy the place because their was a problem in the basement generator, but the leaders aren't really sure if their theory is true or not. So that's why the leaders has been having meetings lately.

"We need to know if this theory is true or not! We will not stop finding this problem! Springtrap and Toy Freddy, you two go look around the basement! Golden Freddy and Marionette, you two will look around the security office to see if they have any files or hints! I will go back to the air conditioner to see if there is any clues we forgot to check! Everyone go now!" Freddy ordered everyone with his serious face on. Everybody did what Freddy said. Golden Freddy and Marionette check the office, Freddy check the air conditioner. And Springtrap and Toy Freddy check around the basement. It had been thirty minutes since they started doing their new job. While Springtrap and Toy Freddy were in the basement, Springtrap notice the cell where people deserves to get punish. Springtrap thought about the cell for a really long time. He was imagining about what will happen when he would be put in this cell if they knew what his darkest secret. He didn't wanted to know what will happen to him. Then Toy Freddy started to interrupt his thoughts. "Springtrap is everything okay?" Toy Freddy asked Springtrap in his concern face. "Yeah everything is okay." Springtrap responded to Toy Freddy's question. "Oh you must be thinking about how Foxy got locked up here." Toy Freddy said with a sad face. "Yeah I wish I never agreed trying to banish Foxy for ever. It just that, I love children! And everyone thought Foxy did the bite of 87 to that poor kid. We didn't even know if Foxy did it, but no one cared about the truth, except for Chica, Balloon boy, Mangle, Golden Freddy, and you. I was just surprised that Golden Freddy did it. He even told us that he did it, but we just think he was trying to protect Foxy." Toy Freddy explained everything about Foxy past to Springtrap. "Yeah I remember that... I remember about that horrible day and blaming everything on Foxy. Golden Freddy wanted everybody to stop saying his real name Fredbear" Springtrap responded.

Springtrap was having a flashback in 1987 at "Freddy's Fazbear Pizzera." "Happy birthday kid!" Springtrap cheered at the little boy. "No!" The little boy cried. Springtrap didn't know why was the little boy crying, but he was pretty sure he was going to be fine. Springtrap and Golden Freddy went back to the stage to perform another song for the birthday boy. While they were performing, the little boy's brother and his friends were bullying him. "Wow your brother is quite a baby isn't he?" The brother friend teased. " "Yes its quite hilarious! Hey I know! Lets give him a lift to fredbear, so he can give him a hug!" The brother said in a evil voice. "No! Please!" The little boy begged. The brother and his brother friends give the little boy a lift and went to the stage where Springtrap and Golden Freddy was performing. "On three! One... Two!" The brother said out loud. The little boy was in Golden Freddy's mouth and was trying to escape. "Hey kid what are you-!?" Springtrap was cut off when Golden Freddy closed his mouth on the little boy head. That was when the bite of 87 happen. "Ah!" Everybody screamed. "Brother!" The brother cried out. "kid! Fredbear let go of him!" Springtrap yelled. But Golden Freddy didn't, his eyes was fully black with white glowing dot and he still had the kid in his mouth. Springtrap's eyes then turn to black with white dot glowing and punch Golden Freddy. "Ah!" Everybody screamed again because Springtrap wasn't allow to do anything human like. Golden Freddy let go of the kid and the kid fell down right in front of the brother and his friends. "Ah!" The brother and his friends screamed. The little boy had his eyes closed and his head was bleeding in the forehead, but he was still breathing. Springtrap jump off the stage to the child on the ground. "Kid!" Springtrap cried. The kid was missing his frontal lobe. "Get away from them kids!" The little boy mother yelled out. The kids screamed and ran away, while the father was running to his son with a chair. The father hit Springtrap so he can stay away from his son. "Ugh!" Springtrap screamed out. Springtrap climbed on the stage and closed the curtains. He then old Golden Freddy neck up in the air with angry eyes. "What have you done!?" Springtrap yelled at Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy didn't respond to him. "Fredbear answer-!?" Springtrap stop speaking and Golden Freddy hold his ear tightly. Then Golden Freddy tear off his right ear. "Argh! My ear!" Springtrap shouted. Springtrap let go of Golden Freddy and Springtrap fell to the ground full of pain. Golden Freddy finally came back to his regular form and saw Springtrap. "Springtrap your ear! What happen!? Why do I hear screaming from outside!?" Golden Freddy worried. "You.." Springtrap spoke quietly. "Springtrap?" Golden called his name. Golden Freddy was going to look outside, but Springtrap stop him "Fredbear please don't look outside the curtain. Golden Freddy didn't listen to him. He open the curtain wide and found cops, an ambulance, and a kid with a bloody head with his family and friends crying beside him. Golden Freddy was shocked with fear and closed the curtain quickly. "What happen to the birthday boy!?" Golden Freddy asked with fear. "Fredbear please don't hate yourself please..." Springtrap begged Golden Freddy quietly. "Springtrap I don't understand what you are saying!?" Golden Freddy said in a confused worried voice. Then he found a mirror that was showing his reflection. His reflection was showing his mouth covered up in blood. Golden Freddy was eyes widened and he sat on the ground, staring at Springtrap. "I..I caused this mess!?" Golden Freddy cried out to Springtrap. "Fredbear.." Springtrap called his name. "I bit a kid... I... Am... A monster..." Golden Freddy said in sadness. Then tears started to rain down his face. His tears were grayish water with eyes fully black with white glowing dots. "Fredbear..." Springtrap recalled his name again. Springtrap got up and hugged Golden Freddy tightly after what have happen.

Springtrap was now in back in reality with his head down. He also, had another flashback when they tried to lock up Foxy. "Since I am the leader of the Fazbear's group, I here by Foxy be locked up since he caused the bite of 87. And his days of showing his face to us are over! Period! Take him away!" Freddy commanded with angry eyes. Everyone gasped when Freddy chose his punishment. "Freddy wait no! Me didn't bit the child! Ya got to believe me! Ya don't have any have evidence!" Foxy cried out. "It doesn't matter fox! He totally know it was you!" Toy Bonnie yelled at Foxy. "But he got a point! You don't have any evidence that he did it! Please Freddy I love Foxy! Don't do this to him please!" Chica begged Freddy with tears in her eyes. "Sorry Chica, but it all end up being Foxy. His stage got out of order right after the bite of 87." Toy Freddy told Chica with a sad face. Chica fell to the ground to her knees and covered her face crying with Mangle beside her. "Fredbear! We got to do something! This is so unfair for Foxy!" Springtrap whispered to Golden Freddy. "I know let me think... I got an idea follow me!" Golden Freddy whispered back to Springtrap. Springtrap and Golden Freddy went quietly to the stage, while others were distracted. "Mangle please don't get angry at us we are doing the-!?" Freddy got cut off when Golden Freddy screamed out everybody. "Everybody listen! Springtrap and I got something to say. Springtrap you go first. Springtrap show Golden Freddy his angry face because Springtrap was always shy around them and Golden Freddy knew that he was shy. "Um... Well this isn't Foxy's fault... We got evidence." Springtrap spoke nervously to everyone. "You got evidence!?" Freddy said in shocked. "Yes and you are going to hate me for saying this, but Freddy... Fredbear caused the bite of 87..." Springtrap said with his face looking the other way. "How dare you included my brother in this-" Freddy was cut off again by Golden Freddy. "Its true! I did it! I am sorry Freddy! I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to bit the poor child! I didn't mean to!" Golden Freddy apologized. "No.. That can't be- be true!" Freddy said with shock on his face. "But it is true! I ripped off Spring's ear on that day! Look!" Golden Freddy told everyone. Everyone looked at Springtrap's ear and gasped. Springtrap's right ear was now a half ear with a bandage around it that has black spots. "Oh my I didn't even notice that! How couldn't I notice that!?" Freddy said with eyes widened. "I did this mess because the child in my system messed with control system and controlled me..." Golden Freddy. Everybody looked shocked at what he said. "No! That can't be true! You are our brother Fred-" Toy Freddy was cut off by Golden Freddy. "I am no longer Fredbear." Golden Freddy spoke to everyone. Everyone got even more shocked, even Springtrap. "Fredbear is longer my name anymore! After I caused the bite of 87, people will start saying Fredbear did it. I do not wish to hear so for my punishment I will no longer be Fredbear! I will become... Golden Freddy!" Golden Freddy echoed the Pizzeria. That was how Golden Freddy name changed. "Bro?" Springtrap told Golden Freddy. "Lock me up instead of Foxy. He does not deserve to be lock up in the terrible cell. Foxy I am sorry they excuse you instead of me." Golden Freddy told Foxy. "Aye its okay lad, but me don't want ya in the cell! Please Fred... I mean Golden Freddy please don't! You didn't mean to!" Foxy begged Golden Freddy. "Its okay Foxy I deserve this." Golden Freddy said in a light smile. Then Golden Freddy went downstairs and lock himself up for a month and never perform again.

Springtrap finally stop thinking about those flashbacks and went back to work. After two hours of working around the place they finally took a break. "Finally I get some rest." Springtrap said to himself. He took some rest in the backstage where no one doesn't go to much unless they have a meeting. He was resting only a few minutes until Balloon boy came in. "Hi!" Balloon greeted Springtrap. "Hello BB." Springtrap greeted back. Then Mangle stroll herself in the room. "There you are BB! Oh hi Springtrap didn't see you there!" Mangle told him. "Well I am very unnoticeable I guess." Springtrap chuckled quietly. "Hmm.. Not all the time for me. Oh yeah I almost forgot something!" Mangle told Springtrap. Mangle search for it in her wheel chair pocket, while Springtrap was curious. It took a while, but she finally found it. "Ta da! You are invited to Foxica's wedding! Foxica is a couples name for Foxy and Chica!" Mangle cheered at Springtrap. Springtrap took the wedding invition and read. "You are invited to Chica and Foxy's wedding! Wedding day: In two weeks! Gifts if wanted and dress up formal! Hope to see you there!" The invitation said with a picture of a fox, chicken, and hearts. Springtrap looked so surprised at the wedding invitation. He was also very thrilled to be invited. "Thank you Mangle for giving me the invitation." Springtrap thanked Mangle. "No problem and I was wondering... It had been weeks and I was thinking... Maybe we can hang out just the two of us?" Mangle asked Springtrap nervously. "Oh Mangle why did you have to ask him now! Its a bad idea! He might not even like me! Maybe just as friends. Its like I am asking him out on a date!" Mangle thought to herself. There was only a few seconds until Springtrap finally answer. "Sure I would like to go hang out with you!" Springtrap replied happily to Mangle, while his heart was beating faster. Mangle was shocked at what he said. It made her heart skipping a beat. Most of the guys here doesn't really say yes to her when she was mangled. She would always be upset because they all say no, except for Toy Chica. But Toy Chica always tell them no because Toy Freddy is her lover and she would get mad at them for rejecting Mangle. Today was her happy day because Springtrap said yes to her. "Awesome! How about tomorrow night at 8pm on the roof top! Its one of my favorite places to go to when I want to be alone. And also, it has a good view of the stars!" Mangle told Springtrap. "Okay yeah sounds great! See you tomorrow Mangle." Springtrap responded to Mangle. "Yup see you too." Mangle replied back. "You don't have to call me Springtrap, just call me Spring." Springtrap told Mangle. "Nah I like to call you your official name! Its a very awesome name! Well I got to go see you Springtrap!" Mangle cheered at Springtrap and strolled out of the room. Springtrap was blushing from what Mangle said. He was smiling about her. How sweet she is. Then Balloon boy's laughing interrupted his thoughts about Mangle. "How long have you been standing there!?" Springtrap jumped. Balloon boy didn't say anything, all he did to Springtrap was hugging him and gave him a photo, then left the room without a word. Springtrap looked at the photo and it was a photo of Mangle and Springtrap taking a picture together. Springtrap chuckled at the picture quietly and walked to his room.

The day ended quickly with no bad accidents. The day was a success for everyone, except for Toy Bonnie and Bonnie. Earlier today Toy Bonnie over heard Mangle asking Springtrap to hang out. Toy Bonnie immediately went to the room with his door left open and looked at the his family photo. It was his two brothers Bonnie and Springtrap when they were children. "So you think you can take away my ex girlfriend do you." Bonnie told the photo of Springtrap angrily. "Well guess what you can't!" Toy Bonnie yelled at the photo and threw a dart at Springtrap's head in the photo. Then Bonnie came in the room and saw him threw a dart at the photo. "Toy Bonnie Bonbon Bunny what did you did to that precious memory photo! Ah man! This is the only photo we have! Its so rare Bonbon! We don't get to see Springtrap this much and you just destroy the photo we took with him!" Bonnie yelled at Toy Bonnie. "He stole my girl Bonnie!" Toy Bonnie yelled back. "You mean Mangle! Oh come on! You broke up with you idiot because you didn't like the way how she was mangled! Then you gave her a second chance and you cheated on her! You blew your chances Bonbon! Now let our big brother have her! He deserves her anyways and besides! Springtrap doesn't even remember us being brothers with him!" Bonnie told Toy Bonnie angrily. "So what if he doesn't remember us being brothers with him! Probably it is the best for Springtrap to not remember us." Toy Bonnie replied. "Well you little-!?" Bonnie was about to say something, but Springtrap interrupted him. "Hello guys. Umm.. May I come in?" Springtrap asked them. "Yeah! You may come in!" Bonnie cheered at Springtrap pulling his arm inside the room. Springtrap closed the door behind and him and sat down on the wall. "We need to talk.. About certain things... I over heard... About me not remembering you guys as my brothers." Springtrap told his unknown brothers. The two rabbits agreed and they talk about the Springtrap not remembering his brothers for an hour and a half. "Then somehow you were on the ground past out and there was blood nearby you and you were malfunctioning on that night when you were a teen. And then you were in the repair room and you forgot us. Only us, no other memories. Everyone decided to keep it a secret from you until today." Toy Bonnie and Bonnie explained to Springtrap. Springtrap eyes widened when they explained everything to him. "It all make sense now! That's why I forgot about them because purple guy destroy half of my system! That's why I forgot about my brothers! But luckily they didn't see what was really inside me in the repair room!" Springtrap told himself in his head. "Thank you brothers for the honesty about forgotten memory with you! I am sorry I forgot you guys! I didn't mean to destroy our brother bonding on that night! Don't worry I promise I won't forget you guys again!" Springtrap told his brothers and hugged them. "Its okay bro we forgive you." Toy Bonnie replied in a great mood. "Now Springtrap. Since you finally believe us and got your memories back. Be honest why were you malfunctioning on that horrible night?" Bonnie asked very curious and worried to Springtrap. There was a long awkward silence between them, but Springtrap finally answer Bonnie's question. "I am sorry, but that's a secret. I shall never reveal my secret. If I do I will be lock up forever! Go od bye now. And one more thing. Don't tell anyone that I am hiding a secret. I know it is unfair for you two not revealing my secret, but seriously if I reveal it to you two. Well you know what well happen. Be in the same cell with me." Springtrap answered Bonnie questioned and left the room leaving his brothers' mouths open from his answer. "Bonnie... Is our older brother was just acting shy so he can keep his secret?! I mean think straight! Is our big brother the one we used to know. Isn't the same like we thought in head." Toy bonnie asked Bonnie nervously. "Bonbon listen to me! We got to do what he said! He actually right! If we tell him that he is hiding a secret we will be lock up too! He didn't wanted to us the secret because it is too dangerous for us to handle that kind of situation! We need to clam down about this and try to forget about what I asked okay! I just hopes he doesn't get lock up." Bonnie told Toy Bonnie. So that's why Bonnie and Toy Bonnie didn't had a wonderful day. They are too worried about their older brother and hoping that he doesn't get lock up.

 **Next chapter will have a lot Springtrap x Mangle.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Truth Revealed

**Attention!**

 **Game: "Five Nights At Freddy's"**

 **I don't own the game. The game is from Scott Cawthon.**

 **Story created by me.**

 **Enjoy the story while you can!**

 **Please review or favorite.**

 **Foxica story is coming out soon!**

Chapter 6: Truth Revealed

Today was the morning and everyone was having a sibling breakfast together. Since Balloon Boy didn't had so he get to eat with Freddy's three children and Balloon Girl. Mangle and Foxy get to eat breakfast together. Chica and Toy Chica are making breakfast together for everyone. Marionette didn't had any siblings so he was eating with Golden Freddy, Freddy, and Toy Freddy. And the three rabbits get to eat together! But one more problem they Bonnie and Toy Bonnie were still keep on worrying. Springtrap just ate his breakfast calmly. The two worrying rabbits were still very quiet and it was bothering Springtrap. Springtrap couldn't take it anymore so he finally made himself speak.

"Okay bros what's up with you? You've never been this quiet before." Springtrap questioned his brothers.

"Sorry Spring, but we are so worried about you! We are so curious about that night and... It been so long since you forgot us." Bonnie answered Springtrap's question.

"Guys please don't worry about it! I promise nothing bad will happen to you two! I am sure nothing will lock you two up!" Springtrap told his brothers.

"What about you! We aren't worried about us! We are worried about you brother! We love you so much! And we just don't want you go away from us again! Please be safe!" Toy Bonnie explained his worries to Springtrap. It had a few seconds of silence till Springtrap responded.

"Look I know you want me to be safe. And I even don't want to be lock up, but the truth is. I am going down there, even though I am innocent. I am sorry guys, but for now try to enjoy the time you have left with me okay." Springtrap smiled lightly at them.

"Alright then. Well try to be positive!" Bonnie cheered with Toy Bonnie. The brothers were finally okay and had a wonderful breakfast meal together.

* * *

Later it was the 12:00pm, Mangle and Toy Chica was helping Chica picking out her wedding dress.

"Oh! What about that dress it would totally make you look hot!" Toy Chica told Chica.

"I don't like showing most of my body parts." Chica rejected Toy Chica.

"How about that one! It defiantly shows your style! It has a ball gown with see through sleeves and it has white shape roses on the sleeves. Also, it doesn't show your body much." Mangle persuaded Chica.

"You know your right! I should defiantly wear this at my wedding! It be perfect dress! And for you two who are going to be my brides maid. I pick out these wonderful dresses for you two! You defiantly love them!" Chica said excitedly.

Chica was trying on her wedding dress, while the two ladies tried on the brides maid dress. But since Mangle was in a wheel chair, Toy Chica had to help her out. Mangle's dress is light pink with a tea length and it has a cowl with a rose attached to the right side. For Toy Chica's dress it was the same too, but strapless with a rose belt.

"Wow! Sis you've have good taste in these dresses! I am loving it! Thank you so much!" Toy Chica thanked Chica.

"Yeah thanks so much too! These dresses are so well design!" Mangle told Chica happily.

"Alright! Who is ready to see the future bride!?" Chica said very excitedly.

"We do obviously!" Toy Chica answered.

"Well.. Here she.. Is!" Chica burst out. Chica jumped out and show her wedding dress.

The dress does shows her true style and it looks beautiful on her.

"Omg! Chica, Foxy is going to drool all over the floor!" Toy Chica told Chica.

"You look so beautiful! My brother is going to past out when he first see you in that dress!" Mangle smiled at Chica.

"Oh you guys! Thanks so much for everything!" Chica thanked Toy Chica and Mangle.

"No problem sis! Now we got to get dinner ready soon! We have so many people at this pizzeria!" Toy Chica told Chica.

"Okay well lets get these dresses off and put them somewhere safe." Chica said happily.

* * *

While back at Springtrap's room, Springtrap was working on a broken flashlight. He was trying to fix it, since that's there last one.

"Oh come on flashlight don't fail me again..." Springtrap said in his head.

He was screwing in the screws and put batteries inside. Then he press the button and it works.

"Yes! I am a genius master!" He said to himself.

Then he turn it off and put it on the side of his desk. He was relaxing for a few minutes until he noticed a picture of him and Mangle. Then he just realize he made a plan with Mangle to hang out tonight at the rooftop. Then he started to feel something weird. It was coming from heart. The strange feeling was warm and it was making him exciting. His heart was beating faster when he first saw the photo. And then his cheeks was starting to get warm.

"What is this? I feel so strange... I never had this feeling around Mangle.. Hmm.. Maybe I am just excited to hang out with her." Springtrap thought.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Umm. Its me Bonnie and Bonbon." Bonnie spoke through the door knocking.

Springtrap went up to his door and open it.

"Hey bros you can come in." Springtrap told them.

They enter the room and close the door behind them.

"Springtrap we were thinking all three of us can have a guys night at 8:00pm today how about that!" Toy Bonnie said excitedly.

"That sounds awesome! But I can't I have plans tonight." Springtrap told, them feeling bad about hooking off his brothers.

"What's your plans tonight?" Toy Bonnie asked curiously to Springtrap.

"I am going to hang out with Mangle." Springtrap answered Toy Bonnie's question.

"Oh I forgot about that." Toy Bonnie said out loud with realizing what he just did.

"Wait what? How did you know that?!" Springtrap said in a concern face.

There was a long silence and Toy Bonnie was trying to find words, but then Bonnie broke the silence.

"He was stalking you and Mangle." Bonnie answered Springtrap's question.

"Bro!" Toy Bonnie said angrily at Bonnie.

"What it is not my fault you got jealous because Springtrap and Mangle are a item!" Bonnie told Toy Bonnie.

"You stalked on us and your jealous of me because she ask me to hang out with her?" Springtrap asked Toy Bonnie with a surprised face.

"Yes! No! Ugh! The truth is I want my vixen back... But there is no way that I get her back after what I did to her. But I kind of don't want her back because she always doing crazy things and yeah. Also, she can easily get broken. No offensive!" Toy Bonnie responded to Springtrap's question.

Springtrap got angry at Toy Bonnie for saying that she can get easily broken. But Toy Bonnie was being honest and Springtrap knew he shouldn't yell at Toy Bonnie's face.

"Bonbon.. Maybe it would be best if you find a different girl.. You wasted your two chances and I think it be best if Mangle wasn't yours. Don't be angry! I mean come on you have your reasons and I think it be best if you are friends with Mangle only." Springtrap told Toy Bonnie calmly.

Toy Bonnie was going to be angry, but realized that it might be best to let her go and just be friends.

"You know. Your right! I should stay in friend zone instead of moving it up to the next zone. Well I am glad you and Mangle are together! You'll probably be her husband!" Toy Bonnie said in a positive voice, but was feeling upset and angry at the same time.

Springtrap blushed at what he just said and just realized what his brothers were thinking about him being Mangle's boy.

"Whoa hold on for a sec! Mangle and I aren't a item! We are just hanging out as friends! She even said it to me clearly!" Springtrap said to his brothers while blushing.

Then he had that strange feeling again about Mangle.

"Oh really? Where are you having it at?" Bonnie asked Springtrap with a grin.

"At the rooftop." Springtrap answered still blushing about what his brothers were thinking.

"Oh yup! I don't quite see how that is a hang out!"

Bonnie laughed. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie were laughing there ears off, while Springtrap was blushing hard.

* * *

Then a timer started to ring out loud, which means for Springtrap to get back to work.

"Oh! That means I got to go back to work! Well see you later bros!" Springtrap told them.

They all got out of Springtrap's room and before Springtrap go off to his work, Bonnie stop him to ask a question.

"Hey Spring! Before you go I was wondering? Why are you a leader?" It took Springtrap a long time to think, but he finally found the right answer.

"Well its because I am a very important actually. What I mean by that, I mean all the leaders and I were in some very important events and we all decided it was best if we become leaders of fazbear." Springtrap told him.

And with that, Springtrap went off to work leaving the two rabbits in the hallway.

* * *

Back at Mangle's room, Mangle was taking care of Freddy's children, while he was at work. The children were always horsing around and being playful. Mangle was laughing a lot from them until Balloon Boy enter her room.

"Hi!" Balloon Boy greeted with excitement on his face.

He walked up to her bed, sat on it and hid something behind him. "

Hi BB! What are you hiding there my little Balloon!" Mangle smiled.

Balloon Boy laughed excitedly and showed her what he was hiding. It was a drew picture of Mangle and Springtrap holding heads with bold letters "Springle!" Mangle's eyes had widen and cheeks were glowing red. Then one of the three children spoke.

"You guys are a couple! Wow!" Fredrick cheered out. "No! No! We are just friends! Not more than that!" Mangle told Fredrick, while still cheeks glowing red.

"You should be! I think you're in love with him! And I bet he likes you, more than a friend!" Fred said happily.

"Well I! Uh.. Were just friends.. But it doesn't mean he has a crush on me! Okay!" Mangle said while her cheeks filled up with blush and happiness.

"Look the truth is. Uh never mind. You guys are too young to know about love." Mangle grinned.

"No tell us about it! We may be boys, but we need to about the truth!" Fredbear explained.

"Sorry boys, but today is not the day." Mangle chuckled.

Then she hang Balloon Boy's drawing on her wall.

* * *

It had been two hours since Springtrap went off to work. Springtrap is having a lunch break with Golden Freddy, having a nice chat until Freddy children came in.

"Uncle Fredbear!" The three fazbears shouted at Golden Freddy.

The all jumped on Golden Freddy and knocked him off the chair.

"Whoa!" Golden Freddy screamed.

"Ha ha!" Springtrap laughed.

Everybody from work was laughing at what they saw.

"Alright kids here is your lunch for today! Fredbear don't think your uncle is food! And Fred please don't eat Springtrap's lunch!" Freddy told his children.

Springtrap looked at his lunch and found Fred eating his crackers.

"Hey!" Springtrap said in a laughing voice.

Fred ran away to his father, while laughing at what he done. Then everybody laughed again.

"Spring are you going to get married with Mangle? Because BB draw a picture of you and Mangle together! And also, he give it to Mangle and she hang it up in her room! We were there and we saw everything! She was blushing at the picture! We weren't sure if she likes you like that because she always hang up BB's drawings in her room." Fredrick explained everything to Springtrap.

Springtrap was blushing at what Fredrick just said and had the weird feeling about Mangle again.

"BB must of draw that because he heard that I said yes to hang out with her tonight." Springtrap told Fredrick.

"Well its about time you became Mangle's man! My best friend is finally not single after all these years!" Golden Freddy cheered out.

"Wait what! No! I am just hanging out with her! She said in it in a friend way!" Springtrap said while blushing.

"Okay where and when?" Golden Freddy asked in a teasing voice.

"At the rooftop at 8:00 pm." Springtrap answered him.

"Okay now that sounds more than friends, pal!" Toy Freddy laughed.

"Oh come on guys we aren't like that! She probably doesn't like me like that!" Springtrap told them.

"Dude remember a few weeks ago? We accidently overheard her said that she has a crush? Bro you got to get out of the friend zone!" Golden Freddy went on.

"How about lets move on to a different subject please!" Springtrap said in a embarrassing voice.

"Oh Springtrap we all know we don't really talk about these kinds of things, but today you are hanging out with the girl you love!" Marionette cheered at Springtrap.

* * *

Springtrap realized something about the weird feeling he had all morning and compared it with love.

"Umm... Mari. Can I talk to you for a sec? Private." Springtrap asked the Marionette for something.

"Okay." Marionette answered. The two friends left the room and talked in the hallway.

"Okay well you see. Today I started to get weird feelings about Mangle. And when I ever think about I get the warm and nice feeling. I never had this feeling before. Is it because Mangle and I are getting closer? Or its just regular?" Springtrap asked nervously to Marionette hoping he can help him.

"Oh boy! You are getting closer! Congrats Springtrap! You are in love with Mangle! And Mangle is in love with you!" Marionette answered Springtrap's question happily.

Once Springtrap heard that he had wide eyes and felt happiness. His smile wants to show up wide, but he tries to keep it cool.

"Oh well thanks for figuring out. Don't tell the pals that I asked you about my feelings." Springtrap thanked Marionette.

"Oh don't worry! It be our little secret!." Marionette told Springtrap. After that, they went back to their group and finished their lunch break.

* * *

It was 6:30 pm, which it was dinner time. Everybody were enjoying there meals and having a pleasant conversation with each other. Mangle was sitting next to Springtrap and talking about her wheel chair. Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, and Golden Freddy were having fun and laughing loudly. And the others were doing the same too. While Mangle and Springtrap were chatting, Mangle decided to ask Springtrap something she wanted to do a long time ago.

"Oh I almost forgot something! Springtrap there's something I wanted to ask you a long time ago. When we were teens, you been locked up in your room right after my brother and friends got attacked by the purple guy? Golden Freddy found laying on the floor malfunctioning. Please tell me the truth. What happen to you from that night? Why were you covered up with blood and oil? Sorry for reminding you about that night, its just I been wondering and worried."

"Its okay Mangle. Truth is, I don't remember anything at all. All I remember is that I heard running and that's all." Springtrap lied, feeling ashamed of himself lying to Mangle when he can just told her no.

"Sorry Mangle. I can't tell the truth. I know you and the others wouldn't understand, but if I tell you the truth. I be gone." Springtrap said to himself.

"Oh okay. Well lets put that behind us and think about the future!" Mangle cheered.

"So what are we going to do when we hang out?" Mangle asked happily.

"Uh.. Maybe we can just chat and look at the stars. It be fun and besides, I never get to view the stars for long time!" Springtrap answered Mangle's question.

"Okay stargazing it is!" Mangle replied, while was feeling super excited today.

"Yeah sounds cool!" Springtrap smiled lightly.

* * *

Then Freddy interrupted them.

"Hey Springtrap, I need to talk to you about something very major. Marionette and I will be waiting for you in the backstage room." Freddy told Springtrap, with his serious face on.

After he told Springtrap, we walked to the backstage.

"Mangle I'll be right back. Freddy wants to talk about something, and its very important." Springtrap told Mangle.

"Alright then! Don't keep them waiting!" Mangle cheered out.

"You'll never get tired of that girl." Springtrap told himself.

* * *

Then Springtrap walked quickly to the backstage and hoping see won't get ugly. Springtrap went inside and closed the door behind him.

"Springtrap, we need to talk about something. Its about that night, when you, Chica, Foxy, Bonnie, and I got beat up. We found a tape from the security guards office. Marionette and I watched the tape, but it was too burly to see it. But we do have a theory about when you got beat up by the purple guy." Freddy explained.

Springtrap had wide eyes, once he said that. He was about to break a sweat. He was thinking what would happen if he run off the room and try to get out of here? He had his hands formed into a fist, holding so tightly. He tries to act cool and speak, but he failed.

"Well hmm."

"Oh god! What am I going to do! I can't let my guard down! Calm down Springtrap! Calm down!" He said in his mind.

"Wha-what's y-you-your th-theory?" Springtrap asked nervously.

"Our theory is that he might of mess up your system, while you were out." Marionette answered him.

"Mari! I told you not to tell him, about our theory! We talked about this, if he asked about it!" Freddy argued.

"I'm sorry, but he has rights to know! He has a right to know about our theory! And what we were planning to do with him before the accident happened!" Marionette cried out.

Then there was silence in the room.

"What!? What do you mean? You were going to do what?" Springtrap questioned his two trusted friends, but still feel worried.

Silence was still filling up the room, but Freddy sighed and answered his question, looking uneasy with his hat in his hands.

"We. The leaders and I were going to shut you down. Because your system was going to get destroy and might be able to effect us, so our best and only option was to do that to keep everyone safe from you. But then the accident happened. And somehow your system was stable."

Springtrap's eyes gotten wider with anger in them.

"You! You were going to shut me down! How could you! I! I thought we were friends! My only trusted friends were going to turned me off! I don't understand! Did you even check my system! After all these years! You! Ugh!" Springtrap roared at them.

Then Springtrap was heading to the door.

"Springtrap wait!" Freddy called.

But Springtrap didn't listen and slammed the door.

"I told you we should of told him earlier!" Marionette said angrily and went after Springtrap.

* * *

After Springtrap started to storm off to his, but Golden Freddy got in the way.

"Hey bro! What's with the fussy face?" Golden Freddy cheered out.

Then Springtrap's eyes turned black with a white glowing dot and give a Golden Freddy a punch in his face.

"Ugh!" Golden Freddy screamed out.

Golden Freddy fell to the ground knockout. Everyone gasped with surprised and ran to Golden Freddy, while Springtrap was stomping his feet to his room.

"Springtrap wait! Marionette called out.

"Mari! No! Let him be! Its my fault for not telling the truth." Freddy admitted sadly.

"You didn't the him the truth! Did you?!" Toy Freddy gasped.

"I did." Freddy said sadly with his hat in his hands.

Springtrap made it to his room and jumped to his bed. Yelling to himself.

"Why! Ugh! I'm so confused and angry! Nothing wrong was going on with my system! Even Golden, my best friend was trying to shut me down! Why! Why! Why! I remember the golden days I had! But now it doesn't matter to anyone, except only I care!"

Springtrap was yelling his ears off and was steaming for the whole time.

* * *

It was 7:55pm, since Springtrap revealed the truth that had been hidden after all these years. Springtrap was starting to feel depressed and lonely. Thinking about what his friends hid from him and what he did to his best friend.

 _Did Golden deserve that punch? Maybe he didn't try to shut me down._

Springtrap was still angry, but also, regretting about punch he give to Golden Freddy _._

"I'll never come out of my room." He said to himself out loud.

Then he heard a someone enter the and called his name.

"Springtrap! Its me Mangle!"

"Oh! Mangle! Why are you not on your wheel chair!?" Springtrap asked surprised.

"I know you might not be in the mood to hang out right now, but lets hang out. I know and understand. You don't have to say yes. I get it. No need to make a excuse." Mangle told Springtrap, while she was holding on the door and her legs shaking trying to stand up.

"It took a while, but Springtrap replied.

"Lets go."

Springtrap got off his bed and took Mangle to the roof top, while holding her hand. So she doesn't fall down. When Springtrap was leading her, Mangle's heart was skipping a beat. She was blushing at him holding her hand. He never takes her hand and lead her. She was starting to feel happiness and wanting to smile, but she was fighting the urge to not smile because it wasn't the right moment to smile. Springtrap helped Mangle climbing up the ladder and they both sat down watching the nightfall.

"Springtrap. I am sorry about what they were about to do. I never thought they were going to do that to you, but I am glad that the accident came. I am glad your not shut down." Mangle told Springtrap quietly.

"Hmm. I am glad too. Well except for the accident."

"Yeah." Mangle replied.

"Mangle what happen to your wheel chair?" Springtrap asked quietly.

"Since Golden Freddy been knock out, he was too heavy to carry. So I give them my wheel chair." Mangle answered Springtrap's question.

Silence was in the way for a while, then Springtrap interrupted the silence.

"Hey Mangle cheer up alright. No need to be quiet." Springtrap smiled.

Mangle was surprised at first, but she became happy once he said that.

"Okay!"

* * *

Springtrap laughed at the Mangle's reaction and things were back to normal. Springtrap and Mangle were stargazing and talking about funny memories. But time quickens and it was 11:30pm.

"Sis! Ya be soring ya legs if ya stay a little longer! Its 11:30 pm!" Foxy called out.

"Okay were coming!" Mangle called back.

Springtrap helped Mangle going down the ladder and carefully place her on the floor.

"Ahoy! Springtrap! Me be sorry about ya friends about to do to ya!" Foxy said with his ears down.

"Its alright Foxy, they just wanted to protect everyone. Just all." Springtrap responded.

"Ay! Good night land lover!" Foxy told Springtrap.

"See you in the morning!" Mangle cheered.

"Good night guys." Springtrap told them.

* * *

Springtrap enter his room and a sat on his chair.

 _I never had that much fun since years ago._

Springtrap got up from his chair and walked to his mirror, while taking off his black tie.

 _I should go apologized to Golden before things get-._

Before Springtrap finish his thought, he got knock out.

 **Contest!**

 **Who do you think knock him out!**

 **Who ever guess the right person, gets to be in the story!**

 **Reason why I didn't write in a while.**

 **I didn't write in a while because of school.**

 **Should I make Marionette into a girl for Golden Freddy x Marionette?**

 **Last one thing, I might be making a comic of this story!**


	7. Guards Are Back

**Attention!**

 **Game: Five Nights At Freddy's**

 **Game by Scott Cawthon**

 **Story by me**

 **This story is not true, just letting you know.**

 **Foxica story coming out soon!**

 **Enjoy the story, while you can!**

Chapter 7: Guards Are Back

Springtrap was knock out and fell to the ground. His vision was too burly to see. He felt cold and broken from the punch, but he didn't know who it was. His half ear was starting to hurt and oil started to come out. He felt dizzy and he tries to get up, but he failed and fell down. Luckily, he didn't past out and finally got.

"Ugh.. That punch was too hard." He told himself

He finally started thinking and check his room.

"Hello? Who's there?"

No sound came.

"Come out!" He yelled out.

Silence was still in the room.

"I mean it!"

Still no sound and Springtrap checked all the hidden places in his room, but no one was there.

"That's strange?"

He checked again, but no one was still there.

"Okay I came in my room I sat on the chair and I looked at the mirror, then I got knocked out."

He followed his steps he went through and made it to the mirror.

"Maybe the person got away,"

He check the mirror and noticed his half ear was bleeding.

"Great, now my ear is bleeding. Better put on a bandage around it." He told himself

He went to his closet to get out his tools and look around for the bandage. He finally found the bandage and started wrapping it around his left ear, carefully. But then he realized that his friends will start to get curious and worry about his left half ear. So he thought of an idea. He got a marker from his desk, that was yellowish green like his fur and colored in the whole bandage. Now the bandage color was blending in his fur and kind of looked like he didn't got knocked out. Hopefully no one will notice his half ear, especially Mangle.

When he went to the mirror, he found something very strange. He couldn't tell what was s strange about it, but he feels like there was something not valid about it. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Umm.. Hey Springy its me. Golden your best friend. Look I know your still angry about the thing, but look I didn't want to. I didn't want to do it, but Freddy is my brother. And brothers look out for each other. You know what that means. You are my brother too."

 _"Oh Golden." Springtrap thought._

Springtrap went to the door and answered it.

"Golden it's alright. I know how tough that was. Its alright really! Besides, that was a few years ago. Lets put that a side and continue the bright future! Ya with me?" Springtrap asked.

"Of course I am! But I just don't understand something. How can you just forgive me that easily? How can you not still be angry with the others and I? How do you know you can still trust Freddy, Toy Freddy, Mari, and me? We been hiding a secret from you a long time Springy, how can you just move on like that so easily?" Golden Freddy asked, so curiously.

It took a while, but Springtrap found the right answer for it.

"Because we are family. And family is family, period."

Golden Freddy smiled brightly and so did Springtrap.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot something! Springtrap the security guards are back! We have to catch them tonight! Follow me!" Golden Freddy told Springtrap.

Springtrap eyes widen and followed Golden Freddy.

The security guards aren't suppose to guard the place, while the place was closed for a good reason. But apparently, there was a change to that now.

* * *

Back in the security office, there was two security guards. A guy named Jeremy who had his brown hair covered up his eyes and was wearing his security clothes. The second one was a woman named Joy who had black glasses, dark chocolate hair, and was wearing her security clothes. She was a intern (meaning student trying to gain work experience) for college. She is 21 years old, in two days Joy will graduate from college and this is her last time being a security guard. Jeremy is helping her out, since she doesn't know about the animatronics. This is her first time being on night watch and she is excited because she gets to be with Jeremy, which was her crush. She had a crush on him, since she first heard about him. She knew that Jeremy wasn't quite a social person, but she thought it was cute.

Jeremy was checking out the kids' drawing on the wall. There were a few, but the drawings was very creative.

"Hey Jeremy what's the hold up?" Joy asked.

"Oh nothing, just checking out the drawings the kids made." Jeremy answered.

Joy came to the wall to check the drawings. When she did, she found weird names.

"Why are there weird names?" She questioned, curiously.

"Oh! You don't have to put your real name on it."

"Oh okay, thanks Jeremy!" Joy cheered, blushing.

 _Why did I said that in that way!_ Joy thought, embarrass.

"Yeah no problem!" Jeremy replied, happily.

 _'Maybe that wasn't a bad idea!'_ Joy thought, happily

While Joy was staring at Jeremy reading a book, a phone ringed.

"Hello! Hello! Ah yes, this is your new boss, Michael Schmidt. Just call me Mike for now on. Your probably wondering what happen to the old one yeah? Well he had been missing and never been seen for a long time. We actually don't know if he left the job or hurt, but hopefully he is okay. Now lets talk about what you have to do for the two nights, including this night. You will have to follow these rules, no matter what just don't break these rules please. Seriously!"

Jeremy brought out a piece of paper and a pen to write down the rules.

"Okay number one, stay determined every single night! Number two, give the animatornics a piece of your medicine! Number three, is…" Mike paused for a sec, and than spoke.

"You know what? Forget it! The animontornics will stuff you in a suit, which means they will kill you! Understand! This not a joke! They will actually kill you! Shut the door on their faces every single 24/7 (24/7 means every time)! Show them what you got you little-"

"Okay forget about that guy right now! Ha ha! Heh." Jeremy laughed, nervously.

"Okay, Jeremy! What ever you say!" Joy cheered.

 _'God why I did that?'_ Joy said to herself.

 _But other than that, why Jeremy hang up on boss? Was there a good reason why? Was boss stressing work and got insane for a minute? Or was he trying to.. Warn me about something? Does Jeremy knows something? I am really asking too many questions here. But it's just that I have a feeling trying to tell me something. Oh well._

Joy decided to ignore the weird feeling and get back to work.

* * *

Time went quick and it was two am, which means the animatronics are ready to move. While Jeremy was looking through the cameras, Joy got went out of the security office to wash her face without Jeremy noticing. Joy was walking to the ladies restroom and then she heard a laugh. She turned around to see who laughed, but no one was there. She continue walking to the ladies restroom and finally made it in front of the entrance.

Then Jeremy switch his the security camera to the restroom entrance, where he found Joy in the tape.

"Joy!?"

Jeremy turned around and found Joy missing.

"Joy!?"

Jeremy got up and was going to go get her, until he found Bonnie blocking the way.

"Ah!" Jeremy screamed.

He shut the door and realized Bonnie was blocking the way to get Joy.

Joy heard Jeremy screamed, while she was washing her face.

"What?" Joy muttered.

Joy got out of the restroom and before she can continue walking to the office. Chica was in the way.

"Whoa!" Joy screamed, surprise that Chica was here since she knows nothing about the situation.

She tried to pass Chica,but Chica kept on getting in her way.

"Okay? This is weird." Joy said to herself.

"Hi there cute duck!" Joy told.

Jeremy was able to hear through the video cameras now and he realize what she just said.

"Joy no! Why did you said that!" Jeremy gasped.

"D-duck!?" Chica yelled, turning her eyes into white glowing dots and rest black.

"Ah!" Joy screamed.

"Umm.. I'm sorry?!" Joy apologized, confused and scared.

"Joy! Please run away!" Jeremy yelled.

Joy heard Jeremy yelling at her to run away, but there was no way out.

"You've crossed the line Joy Triton Eclipse." Chica told, angrily.

"How did she know Joy's full name?!" Jeremy said to himself.

Joy went back to the restroom to she if there is a way out. There was no way out. She checked if there was a window to climb through. Sadly, no window. She checked if there was a way to hide from Chica, but no where to hide. Not even the the restroom stalls were useful to hide. Joy was in a dead end. She is trap and she can't escape, run, or hide.

"Ugh! Bonnie move already!" Jeremy yelled at Bonnie.

Bonnie did move, but was walking to the direction Joy was in.

"Bonnie! Not there!" Jeremy told.

Bonnie was blocking the hallway for Jeremy to go to Joy. Jeremy could have gone the other way to Joy, but he didn't know who was waiting for him. Jeremy has two options. Go through the other way, which he can easily be stuff or go through the way Bonnie, which Bonnie can easily stuff Jeremy.

For Joy she is out of options. The only option she can use is call Jeremy for help, which is absolutely useless. Joy accidentally fell down from backing away from Chica, which it cause her glasses broke from falling down. Joy crawled all the way back until the wall hit her back. Joy couldn't see anything at all, everything was completely blurry. Joy was crying, hoping Mike wasn't right about the animatronics stuffing her into a suit, while she was dead.

"Je-Jeremy please… H-hel-help me. Pl-please. A-anyone?" Joy whispered, sadly.

Then Joy had a strong feeling that made her not want to die like this way. After all, she really did love Jeremy that much. She didn't want to die without Jeremy knowing that she loved him very much. She had so many things she must achieve and she isn't letting that get away.

Joy got up and run as fast as she can. She was able to pass Chica and get out of the restroom. Joy realize that there was more animatronics, so she has to be careful. Joy put on her broken glasses and she was able to see everything again. Joy quickly hide behind a table and try to think of a plan.

Joy finally figure out a plan and sneak quickly to the wall. She took out a hair tie and shoot it to the pirate's cove area, to see if there was any animatronics there.

It turns out there was Foxy and Mangle at Pirate's cove.

"Lass, what was that?" Foxy asked Mangle.

"I don't know brother. I think it's just our imagination? Keep your eyes open for the new security guard. I heard she is out here somewhere."

"Aye." Foxy responded.

Foxy jumped out leaving his sister in pirate's cove, getting ready for Jeremy to switch his camera to the hallway.

"Oh no! Jeremy!" Joy said, out loud by accident.

"Huh?" Foxy gasped.

Foxy turn around to see who spoke, Foxy change his plan and explore the room around.

Joy was trying to think of a plan quick, but there wasn't any she can think of. The only thing that was in her mind was to make a run for it. But if she made a run for it, she can easily be snatch by Foxy and she doesn't know what's waiting for her in the hallways. She knows she shouldn't do it, but it was the only option. So she did.

Joy was sprinting as fast as she can go to the security office. She got pass Foxy without him noticing. Foxy finally notice when she was at the entrance of the hallway.

"Hey! Springtrap we got a runner!" Foxy yelled.

Joy didn't know who was Springtrap, but she defiantly didn't want to see him. Joy was almost to the security office, until something jumped down and hit her head. It was Springtrap.

"Ah!?" Joy screamed, falling down with her head bleeding.

"Joy!" Jeremy called.

Springtrap had his white glowing eyes on and looked at the girl who fell down.

* * *

 **Hello readers sorry I didn't write in a while. Ya know school stuff and other stuff, but I promise I will continue this story. I will be posting a lot for know on! I will not let my readers wait any longer! That is a promise!**

 **I am still thinking about making Marionette a girl.**

 **The contest is still on!**

 **I will try my best to make the chapters marvelous!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	8. Will Everything Be Fine

**Attention!**

 **Sorry For Not Posting More Chapters**

 **Game: Five Nights At Freddy's By: Scott Cawthon**

 **This Story Is Not True, Just Letting Ya Know**

 **Enjoy the story while you can!**

 **This is the last story**

"Ah!" Joy gasped.

 _'Alright_ _Springtrap, this is your chance!' Springtrap told himself._

Before Springtrap was able to attack again, Joy spoke sadly.

"Please don't! Please . . . Please don't kill me! I just want to live my life out! I . . . I don't want it all to end! Not now! Not like this."

Then Joy past out from the attack.

"Oh poor girl, afraid of dying I see. Haha! That sounds useless!"

"What!" Springtrap said in confusion.

"Oh what's wrong? Never heard of a purple guy like you? Haha!" Purple guy said insanely.

"P-purple G-g-guy?!" Springtrap shocked.

"Haha! Yes! It was me all along! The one who knock you out! Haha! All of the visions, the dreams, the regrets. . . They were all true!"

 _'So all of this is going to happen to me soon.' Springtrap thought sadly._

"Yeah know I can read your mind. I am inside you! My corpse is inside you!" Purple Guy grinned.

"Wh-what do you want from me anyways? Revenge?" Springtrap questioned Purple Guy angrily.

"Correct bunny boy!" Purple Guy laughed, insanely.

 _'Of course. . .'_

"Hey bunny boy! Don't forget. I. Can. Read. Your. Mind! My corpse is inside you! Remember!" Purple Guy reminded Springtrap.

"Oh and by the way, the visions are suppose to come true in four days, once the tic tock hits 12:00 for day five! See ya soon! Haha ha!" Purple Guy smiled.

"Wait what!" Springtrap called.

"P-purple Guy?"

There was no answer. Purple Guy was gone and Springtrap couldn't contact him anymore. Springtrap was now worried, his heart feels like it should stop any minute now. What could Springtrap do in four days? Should he try to prevent it? Or just let his fate be? Springtrap doesn't know what he should do at this moment. He was in a deep thought of him being locked up in the horrifying cell in the basement. He doesn't want to end up being there. So what could he really do? Springtrap deep thinking were not disturb, realizing that the security girl was knocked out.

* * *

Back in the security room where Jeremy was freaking out was looking through the security cameras, looking Joy.

 _'Oh, where could she be!? Why Joy, just why?'_ Jeremy worried.

Then all of a sudden, Jeremy heard a quiet sound. It was Joy in the doorway.

"Joy!" Jeremy squealed.

Jeremy quickly grabbed the first aid kit and ran to Joy to pull her in and close the doors.

Once Jeremy was making sure she wasn't hurt. He noticed a bandage wrapped around her head, neatly. And Jeremy also noticed there was a stained of alcohol for the cut on her forehead.

"What? Who did this?" Jeremy said to himself.

Jeremy was thinking who might of done this. The last time he saw Joy was when she was running to the security office and Springtrap caught her.

"No. . . Could it be? Springtrap did this? If he did then why?" Jeremy said out loud with lots of curiosity in his mind.

While Jeremy was thinking, he held Joy close to him, happy to see Joy still alive. Jeremy was looking at Joy's face. Observing her broken glasses. Jeremy took off her broken glasses and put them in his pocket. Then he carried her to the chair, gently placed a cozy blanket on her. The way how Joy was sleeping made Jeremy think it was cute and adorable. Jeremy realized was he was thinking and blushed.

"What? No, no way I have a chance with her. She's too good to have me, when she can easily get any guy, right?" Jeremy told himself.

Joy was slowly trying to wake up and she heard what Jeremy told himself. But apparently the pain was too much for Joy right now, so she went back to sleep.

* * *

Back in the backstage room where the leaders mostly had their meetings were having one right one. About Springtrap.

"Springtrap you healed the girl?!" Golden Freddy said.

"Yup. I healed her and put her back in the security office." Springtrap said calmly.

"But why? Why did you protected her when she is our enemy?!" Said Marionette.

"I didn't protected her. I simply just treated the cut on her forehead and carried her where she should have been this whole time. Not running around like a idiot." Springtrap responded.

"Okay fine, you didn't "protected" her. But we just need to know why you simply did all of that!" Fredbear sighed.

"Well, I-I don't know it just got to me. Or um. . . Sorry I am not sure what I am saying. I should've just ended her when I just got the chance. I'll make sure that doesn't happen again." Springtrap said, while in his eyes were just plain hiding the sadness from Purple Guy.

"Spring are you alright? You seem somewhat. . . Disturbed." Freddy asked.

"Nope. I just my usual self. Good night leaders." Springtrap answered and left the room before anyone could say anything.

Springtrap decided it be best if he stays away from everyone all because of the Purple Guy and his four days. He even thought it might of been for the best for Mangle. He doesn't want to actually, but if this doesn't cause Mangle to get involve in this situation. Then that's what he'll do then.

Springtrap finally made it to his room without anyone getting in the way. Springtrap took of his tie and sat on his bed thinking. What if Purple Guy is wrong? Or right? Do I really have four days left? What if he is just my imagination? There was so many questions going through his mind. But there was one question that he really wants to know the answer. How is my darkest secret going to get reveal? While Springtrap was thinking about that question. He laid down and slept.

* * *

While Springtrap was sleeping, he was having a dream. An odd one. Springtrap was there just relaxing in front of the pizzeria. The pizzeria didn't looked like the original one, it looked a bit more new and improve. Then he heard a noise. It sounded so faint, but at some point sounded more clear.

"Da!" The unknown voice said.

"What?" Springtrap whispered.

He couldn't tell where the unknown voice came from. He couldn't even tell if it was a excited tone or scared tone. It sounded more of a child.

"Da!" the unknown voice said again.

"Wait!" Mangle told.

"Mangle are you okay?!" Springtrap worried.

But Springtrap couldn't tell where Mangle was either.

"C-come back!" Mangle went on.

"Mangle! Where are you?" Springtrap shouted.

"Da!" The unknown voice said, as it got closer to Springtrap.

"Um. . . Hello?" Springtrap told the unknown voice.

"Da! Da! Da!" The unknown voice replied.

The unknown voice's shadow was visible and it was running to Springtrap.

"Wait, wait a second! Just, just hold on!" Springtrap said without thinking before talking.

"Da!"

"Stop!" Springtrap yelled.

The unknown voice's shadow jumped up to Springtrap and Springtrap fell down to the ground.

"Whoa!" Springtrap yelped.

Springtrap jumped up from his bed and landed back down the same exact spot he slept in.

"Oh. . . It's just a nightmare. Or a dream?" Springtrap said to himself.

Springtrap got up from his bed and went to his desk to see if he has any work he needs to do. It turns out he doesn't need any work to do, so he is off until then. Springtrap was just looking through his items on his desk, until he noticed the picture of him and Mangle. He lightly smiled at the picture of the two of them. Springtrap held the picture close to him. It made feel something in his chest. He wasn't able to describe it at all. He was so speechless about it. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Springtrap it's me Chica! Would you like some extra pizza? Don't worry, I cook it again so you don't have to!" Chica asked happily.

"Ah, yeah sure why not. Just place in front of my door, I'll go get it in a bit. Thank you!" Springtrap thanked.

"Oh, ah yeah okay!" Chica responded.

And with that, Chica did what Springtrap asked and left. Springtrap quickly opened his door and brought in the extra pizza into his room and then closed the door.

 _'I am actually hungry for some pizza. . .'_ Before Springtrap was able to get a bite from his pizza, he heard a noise above.

"Hello Springtrap!" Mangle smiled.

"Oh god Mangle! Uh. . . When did you enter my room?" Springtrap asked.

"A few seconds ago! While you were getting your pizza! Anyways, I was thinking maybe we should hang out in your room! I never been into your room for a while so why not! It'll be exciting and fun to hang out in here with you!" Mangle cheered, dropping herself on Springtrap's bed.

"Careful! Even if my bed is soft, you can still hurt yourself!" Springtrap told Mangle.

"Don't worry I'm okay." Mangle replied.

 _'Great, now how am I suppose to stay away from Mangle! I really don't want her to get involve! Everyone will think that she is working on a evil plan because she's always in my room with me! Or will they of something else like. . . Okay never mind that!'_ Springtrap thought to himself.

"Hey is that the photo of me and you together on your desk?" Mangle asked.

"Uh. . . Yeah it is." Springtrap said, while eating his pizza.

"Ya know. . . I was actually wondering if you just throw away the photo." Mangle told Springtrap.

"Huh? Why?"

"Well because. . . Um. . . I don't know. I just thought of that. Just all. I also think I watched too many movies of guys throwing away gifts from girls who likes them!" Mangle grinned.

Springtrap laughed at what Mangle said.

"Well guess what Mangle, I will never do that do you and I am not one of those guys. Okay?" Springtrap smiled.

"Hm. . . Okay!" Mangle cheered, high fiving Springtrap.

 _'Like I said. You can never get tired of this girl.'_

Springtrap was having a good conversation with Mangle and he was enjoying the extra pizza. Once Springtrap was done, he got up and threw away his pizza plate. Before he went back to sit next to Mangle. He found something very strange to mirror. The mirror didn't showed a reflection of Springtrap. Instead, it showed a reflection of Purple Guy.

"Whoa!" Springtrap screamed.

"What happened?!" Mangle worriedly asked.

"Ah. . . It's nothing! Just all!" Springtrap answered.

Mangle went up to the ceiling and started to climb to where Springtrap was.

"Ah! Mangle wait! Hold on a sec!" Springtrap told Mangle.

Mangle didn't listened to Springtrap. She was very curious on what happened. Mangle finally made it where Springtrap was and look at the direction he was looking at.

"Springtrap what could be the prob-Oh my god!" Mangle gasped, while she was looking at the mirror.

* * *

 **Cliff Hanger!**

 **Sorry I didn't write lately. Again school. But since it's summer I will be finishing this story this month! Or the first or second week of July! So be alert when I post a new chapter!**

 **The contest is over. The people who said it was purple guy gets to be in the next chapter!**

 **Foxica coming out in the middle of July!**

 **Marionette will be a girl in this one!**

 **I am thinking about comics.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	9. In the Same Roof

**Attention!**

 **I am such a lazy writer! My god!**

 **This story is not real, just letting you know.**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon**

 **If I made any errors, please except them.**

 **Enjoy the story while you can. : )**

 **AND PLEASE READ THIS! If you haven't played or seen the game _"Sister's Location",_ I suggest you to not read this chapter OR the next chapters in the future yet because THIS. WILL. INCLUDE. SPOLIERS! If you don't care that, you may happily read on.**

 **AGAIN! SPOILERS OF SISTER LOCATION!**

* * *

 **"Uh Mangle it's not what you think!" Springtrap told Mangle, worriedly.**

 **"Springtrap, what happened to your ear!?" Mangle replied.**

 **"What?"**

 **Springtrap then realizes that his ear got hurt earlier from Purple Guy.** **"Oh that! Mmm yeah. I uh well. . . I was repairing something and it kind of just shocked me a bit that I fell down on to a glass cup." Springtrap lied.**

 **"Really?" Mangle asked.**

 **"Uh. . . Yeah Mangle, totally! I mean what else? Besides you know me! Always doing. . . Stuff."**

 **There was a long silence until Mangle spoke.**

 **"Is that the truth?"**

 _ **'Oh man! I think she might be on to me!'**_ Springtrap thought.

"Defiantly!" Springtrap smiled.

"Try to be careful next time alright." Mangle told.

"Of course my dear~"

"What?" Mangle blushed.

 _'I didn't mean to say that!'_

"No you didn't, but obviously you wanted to so I did it for you."

 _'What?!'_

Purple Guy was back.

"Uh. . . Hey Mangle! I just forgot! I needed to do a hot favor for ya!" Said Springtrap.

 _'What in the bloody! Why did you do that?! Dang you Purple Guy!'_

"W-what?" Mangle stuttered, starting to feel heat on her face.

 _'What is Springtrap trying to say?'_ Mangle thought to herself.

"See bunny boy, it's working!"

 _'It is just making things awkward Purple Guy!'_

"No, no trust me on this one Trap, I always had the moves for girls. And it makes them fall."

 _'In love?'_ Springtrap asked Purple Guy in his mind.

"Well more like "out" of love. Heh!" Purple Guy laughed.

"Usually I get slapped in the face."

 _'I am never ever letting you do this to me!'_

"Oh come on, how bad can it be."

 _'Seriously?'_

"Just shut up and let me!" Purple Guy mocked.

No way Springtrap was going to let this Guy get the lead. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Springrtrap, it's me! Freddy! Meeting time in a few!"

"Oh, well perhaps we can hang out later?" Mangle asked.

"Yeah, defiantly! I'll see you soon!" Springtrap answered.

"Okay, see ya later!" Mangle cheered, placing a kiss on his treated ear and exiting the room.

"See bunny boy! I told you it worked!" Purple Guy explained.

"Sure. . ." Springtrap replied, blushing what Mangle did.

"Whatever junior! Your lost."

With that, Purple Guy was now gone for now. At least for the moment.

 _'I thought he was going to see me soon.'_

Springtrap thought, touching the his ear where Mangle give him a kiss.

"Oh Mangle. . ." He hummed to himself.

Springtrap walked to door, before he went out he looked back to the mirror again. He longer can see his reflection, but instead he see Purple Guy as his own reflection. But somehow, Mangle couldn't see it. So maybe the others could not see it either. Will he really be able to change this?

* * *

Back in the security room where Jeremy and Joy were in, Jeremy was trying to contact Mike on his phone.

"Come on Mike! Please hurry!"

"Hello?"

"M-Mike! T-Thank God you answe-"

"Oh! Let me guess, you didn't realize this was a voice mail, did ya? Well sorry about that, but currently I believe I am busy at the moment. Look just leave me a voice mail and maybe I will hear the voice mail. See ya."

"Ugh! Why!?" Jeremy groaned.

Jeremy looked at Joy, seeing if she is okay. Joy was sleeping perfectly fine.

"Why am I still working here? And why Joy, why did you have to come here too? I don't want you in this crazy situation."

 _'I could try to call the police. But they probably wouldn't do much since there isn't enough evidence. But we do have the security cameras! But again, they might think the animatronics are functioning. And also we have to keep this thing a secret for some unknown reason.'_

At this point, Jeremy was out of options. They just have to survive this for a few more hours right. How bad can this be?

"Oh right! I have to check out the presents for the Officers!" Jeremy reminded himself.

"Hmm. . . Lets see, there are **DJunknown TheFox,** **MLG Springtrap, SpringleShipper1, and** **Meriatressia.** I hope they like these presents!"

(CONGRATS GUYS!)

* * *

At the meeting where the leaders are, Freddy was bringing up the question about Springtrap.

"Okay guys, now Springtrap we still need to know what exactly happened to your system an that horrible night."

"Okay I will tell you. All I just remember is that I was cleaning the room and when I was cleaning, I got knocked out and just all. Perhaps when I got knocked out, my system became alright? Who knows! It can actually happen like that!" Springtrap answered.

"I agree with Springtrap, a kick or hit can sometimes make it work well!" Marionette said.

"I also agree with Mari. She does have a point and so does Springtrap." Golden Freddy agreed.

(I decided to make Marionette X Golden Freddy! And Marionette is a girl now.)

"Okay fine, Springtrap your off the hook." Toy Freddy told.

"Now moving on, we have a new problem that err. . . Well what Marionette found in the place where you get locked up. Well um. . . Some old animatronics that she found. Those animatronics are actually the beginning. Before everyone else in pizzeria including us exist." Freddy explained.

"Whoa wait! You mean in 1983?" Golden Freddy surprised.

"I think so? I don't know. But they did exist before the murder of the children started. But one of them actually murdered a child I believe on purpose." Freddy answered.

"Seriously?! Because all of us only do that thing when we aren't in control!" Springtrap shocked.

"Who is the murder?" Toy Freddy questioned.

"Well. . . I-I don't really want to say their name, but I believe um. . ." Freddy said.

"Well let's not say it yet Freddy, we don't exactly know who is it yet. It can be one of them." Marionette interrupted.

"How many there are?" Springtrap asked.

"I think eight, maybe ten? No it was eleven."

"What!?" Freddy worried.

"I know right? And that's not all." Marionette commented.

"And the worst part is, that animatronic I think got some of them. . . Well maybe destroyed?"

The leaders looked up in shocked. Realizing that the enemy is under the same roof with them.

"How?! How do you even know this? How did "one of us" did all of that besides murdering the child?" Springtrap asked.

"Well all I can say is that "thing" had a plan. A plan to destroy and a plan to escape."

"Escape?" Toy Freddy started.

"Yes escape as a human." Marionette told.

"How though?" Golden Freddy questioned.

"By helping out a security guard. They made him think that she is different from the others. The others tried to murder him. But they helped him to keep himself safe."

"I see, so they helped him so that he can take them home?" Freddy hypothesized.

"Unfortunately, no. They tried to tricked them into that they are his guidance."

"How?" Golden Freddy asked.

"You see, at some point. They took their endoskeleton out of their suit on the last night. And they tried to lead him into a room."

"What room?" Springtrap worried.

"A room, where animatronics gets scooped. They tried to scooped the insides out of that security guard and put their endoskeleton inside his body. Making themselves look a human and they will be able to escape."

"My god that freaky!" Toy Freddy added.

"It was. But the plan changed, since the security guard did not listened to them and went to a different room to keep himself safe from them. It seems like he knew what he was doing. They never got the chance to succeed their plan." Marionette finished.

"Good." Golden Freddy said.

"We cannot let this animatronic stay with us. I will not let that happen. This animatronic is a true monster." Freddy demanded.

"Indeed they are." Springtrap agreed.

"Are they still working?" Toy Freddy questioned.

"Not sure. But I think they might." Marionette told sadly.

"Okay! Guys, I Golden Freddy, say that we keep a look out on those animatronics until the pizzeria starts working again! Leaders, Say I if you agree!"

Everyone said I because they do not want to deal with that animatronic that could possibly their enemy. Then they heard a knock on the door that startled them and the door opened.

"Hi!"

It was Balloon Boy and Foxy.

"Aye Springtrap! BB here wants to play with ya! Sorry for er interrupting ya meeting!"

"It's alright Foxy. Besides this meeting is now over." Freddy told.

"You can go Springtrap."

"Okay, bye leaders!"

* * *

 **Okay will the contest is now over and it was Purple Guy the whole time!**

 **I am glad I waited this long because since I know what happens in Sister Location, I can now make this story even more interesting!**

 **I decided to add in Marionette X Golden Freddy! Marionette will be a girl in this story.**

 **Sorry for making you guys wait this long. I had some rough times and busy times, and also lazy times. Summer just got to me and school got to me too.**

 **I am really think I should make a comic about this because I see so many reviews saying this is awesome and amazing so maybe I should.**

 **I am planning on making a foxica story!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	10. Where is She

**Attention!**

 **Game: Five Nights at Freddy's**

 **Creator of the game: Scott Cawthon**

 **This story is not real, just letting you know**

 **Reminder: Spoilers from Sister's Location**

 **Enjoy the story while you can! : )**

As the leaders said their goodbyes to each other and left the room, Freddy stopped Marionette.

"Uh Mari! May I have a word with you?"

"Yeah sure, I will be back soon Golden." Marionette told.

"Okay then, see ya later Mari!" Golden Freddy smiled, then continued walking.

Marionette and Freddy walked back into the room where the leaders had their meetings.

"Is it about those first animatronics?" Marionette asked

"Yes, it's about them. Is Mangle apart of them?"

"Huh? W-what makes you say that?" Marionette stuttered nervously.

"Well, I know that there was a member named Toy Foxy. Right?"

"Yes," Marionette sighed.

"Mari don't you get it? Mangle name was once Toy Foxy! Mangle is older than Foxy! Didn't you even told me there are some parts that was similar to Mangle's sy-"

"Okay yes Freddy, there are some parts that are Mangle's." Marionette interrupted.

"But Freddy, don't you get it? Mangle is our friend! A family member! You don't know what really happened back there!"

"Mari, I know. I know that Mangle is like family to us, I don't know what happened in the beginning. But all we just know is that that thing is not safe and Mangle might of been partners with it! I am not saying that we should lock her up. I am just saying that we should maybe for the best to keep her away from the others and keep her in a room only where you and I can meet her."

There was a long silence until Marionette spoke.

"But what about Foxy? What about Toy Chica? What about Springtrap? You know how they are going to feel about this and we didn't even discuss this to the leaders!"

"I know, I know Mari. It's just Springtrap is one of the leaders. I cannot see him break down about Mangle. Don't worry, we will only keep Mangle in until our break is over. Just trust me on this on okay. Do it for Golden Freddy. I know you have a thing for him so just do it for him, not me." Freddy gently.

"Hmm! Fine! I'll do it for Golden Freddy, but you are doing this to Mangle! Not me! And just remember! One day, one day you will realize what choice you made is actually a mistake. And don't you dare pass this act to your sons! I am also letting you doing this to Mangle because I don't what you get any more ideas for her alright!" Marionette snapped.

"Thank you." Freddy thanked.

 _'Maybe I went over to the edge a bit.'_ Marionette thought sadly.

Mangle was sitting on her bed in her room. She was looking at some photos from Balloon Boy. He had so many photos of everyone, including balloons. Then she found this photo of Foxy and Chica together, she was very happy that Chica and Foxy are together as a couple. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Mangle. It me, Freddy. And I also have Marionette her."

"Oh, hey guys! Come in!" Mangle cheered.

Freddy and Marionette were frowning even more.

 _'Freddy, she's good. I know it. She have to be good, right?'_ Marionette thought.

"Okay then." Freddy replied, still frowning.

 _'Freddy please,'_

Freddy open the door and enter the room with Marionette. Marionette close the door once Freddy and her entered.

"So what bring you guys here?" Mangle asked.

"W-well Mangle you see, um. . . How should put this? In the beginning of Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria, there was a place named Sister's Location right?" Freddy asked nervously.

Mangle froze at the title, Sister's Location.

"Oh yes, of course I do. In fact, I was once a member there you see." Mangle told, having her brightness seem to slowly fade away.

"Oh really? Do you um, mind to tell us who were your other members back then?" Freddy asked.

"Sure! The leader of the group was a human like girl named Baby. She also have two helpers named babybid. Then there were Ballora, a ballerina. She also had helpers too, four of them called Minireena. And then there was another member, Funtime Freddy. I don't think you two are related. He had a partner named Adventure Bonnie. Defiantly not related to Springtrap, Bonnie, and Toy Bonnie because he's kind of a puppet, but also an animatronic. And finally, me. I was once called Funtime Foxy."

"Funtime Foxy? Not Toy Foxy?" Marionette asked Mangle.

"Yeah, Toy Foxy was my other name in like the old Pizzeria time." Mangle answered.

"Oh." Freddy said.

"Well Mangle, do you know an animatronic that, well I don't know. Maybe talk to a security guard in that time?" Freddy continued.

"Um. . . B-Baby was the one talking to the security guard."

"Okay good. And did Baby, had any plans about the security guard?" Freddy said starting to walk back and forth across the room.

There was a long pause and then Mangle begin to speak.

"Y-yes."

"What were her plans then?" Freddy tested.

"H-her plans? I-I d-don't exactly know what her plans were Freddy. But she was planning on something."

"Um. . . Did she did something?" Freddy questioned.

"What?" Mangle whimpered.

"Did she did anything horrible before the security guard?"

"Freddy I believe that is enough questions." Marionette protested.

"Not now Mari, I need to know." Freddy stated.

Then Mangle interrupted the conversation.

"Um, yes. She- she." Mangle muttered.

"Spit it out." Freddy told, harshly.

"I am sorry about this, but Baby murdered a child. P-please I have nothing to do with that!" Mangle worried.

"Okay, that's all I need to know. Mangle you are coming with me."

"What?" Mangle asked.

"Hey! Freddy, not to harsh! I thought you will go easy on Mangle!" Marionette reminded.

"But we have to put her in the room as soon as possible Mari!" Freddy replied.

Then a knock startled the three in Mangle's room.

"Aye! Mangle! Me, Springtrap, and BB are waiting for ya! Ya coming?" Foxy told.

"Foxy?" Mangle said quietly.

"Oh no! It's Foxy! We can't let him see this situation!" Freddy whispered.

"You mean you can't let him see this." Marionette replied back.

"Mari! Please help me out here!" Freddy argued.

"Mangle? Are ya even the-"

Foxy was interrupted by Freddy and Marionette.

"Ah! Freddy! Marionette! What ya doing here?"

"Ah stuff. I just need to get this big box into a certain room. Mari here is helping me out."

"Oh? What's in the box?" Foxy asked.

"Just some old items that Mangle wanted me to throw away." Marionette told.

"Why didn't ya just throw it away in the garbage can right here mate?" Foxy advised.

"Oh, these old items are too big Foxy, it might get in the way in the hallway." Marionette replied.

"Ya. By the way, where is me sis, Mangle?" Foxy questioned.

"Oh Mangle! She is not here at the moment actually. She is busy." Freddy answered.

"Busy with what? Lassie told me that she isn't busy at all."

"Well actually she just forgot one thing! Her legs. She still need have a check up on her legs. Probably going to take a while." Freddy explained.

"So is the matey, Springtrap going to check the lass?" Foxy asked.

"No just me." Freddy huffed.

"But Freddy, ya don't really have that much experience as Springtrap does. Ya also always let Springtrap do the repairs, the upgrades, and the new inventions."

"Well things change." Freddy sighed.

"Goodbye Foxy." Marionette waved.

"Ah wait! One more thing! Will me sis come to me lass and me wedding?" Foxy smiled, lightly.

"F-Foxy I am sorry, but no. She will not have enough time to come to your wedding. Have a good day." Freddy spoke.

 _'What a fool you are Freddy.'_ Marionette thought.

"But she wishes you good luck! She of course would love to come to your wedding! She also wanted me to tell you show Chica how much of a man you are!" Marionette praised.

"Oh t-thank you." Foxy blushed.

Marionette and Freddy left the pirate fox alone, while carrying the big box.

 _'Me don't get it. Mangle will never just leave me like that. Aye, there must of been something else!'_ Foxy thought to himself.

Foxy entered Mangle's room and looked around. There wasn't really anything mysterious or suspicious about it. It seem natural. Then foxy found a photo on Mangle's bed. It was a picture of Foxy and Chica together.

"No, there is no way the lass just left me just like this." Foxy said to himself with his ears down.

Springtrap and Balloon Boy were playing cards game.

"Hmm. . . Do you have a seven?" Springtrap asked.

Balloon Boy shook his head no.

"Alright your turn then." Springtrap said calmly.

Balloon Boy lift up two fingers.

"Good job BB, you win again." Springtrap sighed.

"Haha," Balloon Boy laughed.

Then Foxy came into the room.

"Sorry lads, Mangle can't come."

"Can't come, why?" Springtrap questioned while setting up the cards.

"Er, Freddy told me that he was going to take care Mangle's legs."

"Really? That's my job." Springtrap muttered.

"Me thought that too, but apparently Freddy said things has change."

Springtrap stop setting the cards and look at Balloon Boy and Foxy.

"Things change?" Springtrap questioned.

"Aye, things change land lover. That's what the lad told me."

"Have things change with Mangle?" Springtrap continued.

"I don't know. Freddy told me that Mangle won't be attending me wedding." Foxy went on.

"Really? But Mangle kept on talking about for weeks!" Springtrap surprised.

"Me know right!" Foxy responded.

There was a long silence in the room. Too long, that it felt a bit awkward. Springtrap continued to set the cards again, but in a uncomfortable way. Foxy was just leaning on the wall and looking at the clock. Too early to try to get the security guards. Then finally Springtrap stop setting the cards.

"I will be back, I am going to go use the restroom." Springtrap sighed.

"Alright matey, I play with BB." Foxy replied..

* * *

In the room where the leaders usually have their meetings, Freddy and Marionette carried the box their and placed it on the floor.

"Mangle you can come out now." Marionette told.

Mangle open the box and climb out of the box.

"Okay Mangle, bring your stuff and follow me." Freddy commended.

Mangle took her stuff out of the box and followed Freddy.

They stop walking when they were in front of a giant throne.

"Hm?" Mangle hummed, confusingly.

"Mari, mind giving me a hand with this?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah, sure." Marionette answered.

Marionette and Freddy began to move the giant throne.

"Oh!" Mangle surprised.

The two moving the throne were finally finished moving it and there was a wooden locked door on the floor.

"Here?" Mangle questioned.

"Yes, this is where you will be for now on." Freddy said while unlocking the wooden locked door.

Then Freddy open up the wooden door and went inside.

"Come here Mangle!" Freddy called.

"O-oh right!"

Mangle quickly listen to Freddy and went inside. Marionette was behind Mangle, following her lead.

Under the wooden door was a long hallway. In the end, there was a door.

"This way," Freddy commended.

The three animatronics were walking towards the room at the end of the hallway. While they were walking, there were pictures hung up on the wall. The pictures were the previous Freddy's Fazbears Pizzeria, including Sister's Location. Mangle notice one of the Sister's Location pictures. One of the pictures was Baby and Mangle hugging each other and smiling at the camera.

Flashback~

"Say cheese!" Baby cheered.

"Cheese!" Mangle beamed.

"Okay, got it!" Babybid told.

Baby and Mangle were laughing together and having a delightful conversation.

"Oh Funtime Foxy! You did a wonderful job tonight!" Baby grinned.

"I did?" Mangle said shyly.

"Oh chucks! Of course you did!" Funtime Freddy laughed.

"Are you sure?" Mangle murmured.

"Child, you done a splendid job! You should be proud of yourself." Ballora smiled.

"Thank you very much everyone!" Mangle laughed.

"After all, you are our family no matter what!" Baby cheered.

End of flashback~

'No, I am no longer your family.' Mangle thought to herself.

"Okay here we are." Freddy spoke.

Mangle's thoughts got interrupted when Freddy spoke and she found herself in front of the door. Freddy open up the door and the three entered.

The room wasn't so bad. The walls were light yellow and the floor dark brown. There was a blue bed and next to it was a drawer with a lamp on top. There was a desk with some papers and pencils, with a T.V.

"Don't worry Mangle, you won't stay in this room very long. You will be back out again when our break is over." Marionette explained.

"But Mari, I won't get to see my brothers wedding." Mangle sniffed.

"I am sorry about that, but there is a chance something bad might happen and you might be the only one to help Freddy figure it out."

"Oh okay. But can you at least bring me some videos and photos of it?" Mangle asked.

"Of course I will." Marionette smiled.

Marionette hug Mangle to comfort her. It helped Mangle a little bit.

"Okay we will be back soon. There is food and drinks in the drawer and some movies in there too." Freddy told.

"Okay, thank you." Mangle replied.

"Goodbye," Marionette waved.

"Goodbye guys," Mangle waved back.

Then Marionette and Freddy left the room. Freddy locked the door so that Mangle couldn't escape. Now Mangle was all alone.

* * *

"Freddy, you really shouldn't done this." Marionette told.

"Mari, I thought we already discussed about this." Freddy growled.

"I know, but I just don't think this is a good idea."

Marionette and Freddy were walking to the kitchen to discuss other plans for Mangle.

"I know this isn't the best idea, but it is better than giving her punishment to be lock up or something." Freddy claimed.

"But what will the others think? What about your sons, your brothers, and your friends. What about Springtrap?" Marionette questioned.

"I am sure Springtrap will understand about-"

"Understand what?"

Marionette and Freddy jumped when Springtrap interrupted their conversation.

"Oh Springtrap! Uh. . ." Freddy surprised.

"Where's Mangle?" Springtrap asked.

There was silence.

"Where, is, Mangle?" Springtrap repeated.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading my story!**

 **Foxica will come out soon.**

 **Reminder: Marionette is now a girl in this story.**

 **I will continue writing like I promised.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	11. Ouch

**Attention!**

 **This not a real story, just letting you know.**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's Series all belong to this amazing man: Scott Cawthon**

 **Sorry about the wait! School work, on springbreak so yah!**

 **Foxica coming soon!**

 **Enjoy the story while you can! :)**

* * *

 **"** Springtrap! Oh hey!" Greeted Freddy.

"What's going on? Where's Mangle? Is something wrong with her legs again?" Questioned Springtrap.

"No she's alright." Answered Freddy.

"Then where is she?" Asked Springtrap.

"Why so curious?" Questioned Freddy.

"She's my friend, that's why and I care about her." Replied Springtrap.

"Don't you mean _more_ than a friend?" Teased Marionette.

Springtrap looked down at his feet and blushing shyly.

"Mari, about Golden Freddy? Isn't he more than a friend to you?" Smirked Springtrap.

"Oh shut it you..." Mumbled Marionette, blushing shyly too.

"Alright enough of that love thing now! Springtrap, Mangle is now in a better place." Acknowledged Freddy.

"She's in heaven?" Asked Springtrap.

"No! She is not dead! Mangle is in a room where she can relax." Corrected Freddy.

"Okay good. When you said that I was like, what?" Mentioned Foxy.

"Foxy where did you came from?!" Questioned Freddy.

"I just wanted to get a balloon for BB..." Pointed out Foxy.

"How you doing BB?" Asked Marionette.

There was silence at first, but then Balloon Boy finally answered.

"Hi!"

And then Balloon Boy hugged Marionette.

"Of course," Murmured Freddy.

Springtrap, Marionette, and Foxy laughed at what Balloon Boy did.

"Okay seriously, why Mangle is in that room." Questioned Springtrap.

Everyone was looking down at Freddy for a response. Freddy was wondering what he could say. Marionette was a bit worried Freddy might say something stupid, but curious how he would answer. But Freddy knew better, he should just give in.

"Foxy and Balloon Boy, could you leave us be for now?" Asked Freddy.

"It's very important and it only includes the leaders." Added Freddy.

Foxy and Balloon Boy were a bit concerned, but they listened what Freddy asked them to do and left.

"Alright Springtrap, the thing is, Mangle belongs Sister's Location and we are interrogating her for now." Sighed Freddy.

"I don't under- ugh!" Screamed Springtrap.

"Springtrap!" Called Marionette and Freddy.

Springtrap was on his knees, while his head was hurting a lot.

"Ugh my head!" Springtrap whispered.

 _'What's going on? Why is my head is in pain out of the blue?!'_

"Springtrap are you okay?!" Questioned Freddy, worried.

"Springtrap..."

 _'Hmm?'_

"Springtrap... GET UP!" Shouted Purple Guy.

"Ah!" Screamed Springtrap.

"What's wrong with him?!" Worried Marionette.

"I don't know! It just happened out of nowhere!" Replied Freddy.

"Springtrap GET UP! Go to your ROOM!" Yelled Purple Guy, angrily.

"Leave, NOW!"

 _'Is Purple Guy angry?'_

"YOU BET I AM!"

"Ugh... I feel so dizzy..." Mumbled Springtrap.

"Mari... Freddy... Take me to my room... Ugh!" Pleaded Springtrap.

* * *

Marionette and Freddy took Springtrap to his bedroom and laid him carefully on the bed with covers on him.

"Springtrap should he stay here with you? Need water? Want me to bring Golden Freddy here?" Reassured Marionette.

"SPRINGTRAP! TELL THOSE TWO TO GET OUT, NOW!" Screeched Purple Guy.

"No I am... Going to sleep... You two can leave..." Answered Springtrap, weakly.

"You sure?" Asked Freddy.

"Ugh... Yes," Springtrap replied.

"Okay see you later, feel well." Told Marionette.

Marionette and Freddy left the room, leaving Springtrap alone with Purple Guy.

"Springtrap!" Called Purple Guy.

"What!" Yelled Springtrap.

"You all are ruining the plan! You all are FOOLS!" Raged Purple Guy.

"Well too bad!" Responded Springtrap.

"Of course! Someone had to get left behind! Mangle! Ugh!" Bugged Purple Guy.

"Somehow she is not one! How? HOW?" Hollered Purple Guy.

"She's ruining the plan! That dang stupid vixen!" Sneered Purple Guy.

"Hey watch it!" Told Springtrap.

"Pardon?" Asked Purple Guy.

"Mangle isn't stupid! She is the most beautiful, kind, loving, funniest, and clever girl I ever met! While you are insane, maniac, rude, crazy, and idiotic creep I ever met in my life! I mean you kill children for fun! For pleasure... That's disgusting!"

"Really? I am being disgusting, while you kill security guards for living?" Questioned Purple Guy.

"You stuffed the missing kids inside my friends' suits!" Told Springtrap.

"And you stuff security guards in fat bear suits with your friends!" Responded Purple Guy.

"We can't control our systems! Those children you stuffed in my friends' suits and you being stuffed in mine's! You guys mess with our systems and we couldn't handle it!"

"What about Joy?" Questioned Purple Guy.

"What about her?" Spluttered Springtrap.

"You attacked her with full control and you spared her." Grinned Purple Guy.

There was silence. Purple Guy was laughing at his roast for Springtrap, but the Springtrap then ruined the silence and Purple Guy's moment anger in his voice and his eyes fully black with white small pupils glowing.

"You started this whole entire MESS!"

Purple Guy was surprised at Springtrap's actions. He got him pretty well. It was very unexpected for Springtrap to roast Purple Guy like that, especially when Purple Guy is scary at this moment. Purple Guy was starting to remember all the memories from the beginning until now. This cause Purple Guy to become much more angrier than he was.

"Well I. Don't. CARE!"

Purple Guy somehow manage to throw Springtrap off the bed and hit him in the face very strongly.

"Ugh!" Screamed Springtrap.

Springtrap was now laying on the floor with his nose bleeding, human blood that belongs to Purple Guy's body that is stuffed inside him.

"Red blood?" Whispered Springtrap.

"It's my blood. Dang I must of hit you very hard, haha!" Laughed Purple Guy.

"Anyways, Springtrap. I got a new plan for us! You know that stuff I told you about in the past? Well forget about it! I've made some arrangements to the plan and I think it will be exciting for everyone to see! I mean after all, we don't want the break to end so soon. We also want Joy and Jeremy to see this also! Don't we?" Exasperated Purple Guy.

"What are you talking about?" Questioned Springtrap.

"One word rabbit, expose." Smirked Purple Guy

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading this!**

 **Thank you for your patience!**

 **Sorry about the wait!**

 **Foxica coming soon!**

 **Reminder: Marionette is a girl in this one!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	12. No Turning Back

**Attention!**

 **Story not real just letting you know.**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's series by: Scott Cawthon**

 **Foxica coming very very soon!(Well Hopefully)**

 **Enjoy the story while you can :)**

* * *

"Yes rabbit man, expose!" Cheered Purple Guy. gvemself to deathgo yawn your self to death you scrub go scratch youre beard

Purple Guy's answer was making Springtrap worried and starting to feel tense. Springtrap didn't quite understand what he meant by "expose". He was hoping it didn't had to do with revealing his dark, terrifying, shocking secret about Purple Guy being apart Springtrap.

"Springtrap, do you know what I am talking about?" Grinned Purple Guy.

"I-I don't know... It is about my secret?" Asked Springtrap, feeling much more tense and worried than before.

"Of course not!" Answered Purple Guy.

"What!?" Exclaimed Springtrap.

This caused Springtrap to become even more tense and worried, but also curious about what Purple Guy has in mind.

 _'If not my secret, then what?'_

"You really don't know? I thought it was quite obvious," Told Purple Guy.

 _'Obvious?'_

"Yes Springtrap, quite obvious in my opinion. Why don't you try to figure it out? I got time for some games!" Beamed Purple Guy.

Springtrap was trying to think of what could be obvious enough to expose something or someone. He couldn't really find anything to obvious at all really. Besides himself.

"I c-can-"

"Ugh! I thought you were better than that!" Yelled Purple Guy, causing Springtrap's head to hurt even more.

"Ah!" Screamed Springtrap.

"Oops! I might of got a bit angry there. Heh!" Laughed Purple Guy, acting like what just happened before never happen.

"Let me give you a hint broken rabbit, it is someone." Started Purple Guy.

"Someone who was once, let's say... Mangled."

"No..." Whispered Springtrap.

Springtrap finally knew what he wants to expose. Mangle, Springtrap's beloved.

"Oh yes! It is the perfect plan! For everyone to see this! After all, Mangle was apart of the first generation crew Sister's Location! Man I cannot believe you're in love with a vixen traitor! Ha!" Laughed Purple Guy.

"Hey! Eat your words! She is not a traitor! She's one of us!" Yelled Springtrap.

Purple Guy was surprised at Springtrap's actions, but brushed it off like it was nothing.

"Oh Springtrap, always trying to be the hero! How sweet! You two make a beautiful couple by the way!" Hummed Purple Guy.

Springtrap blushed and looked down at the ground, thinking about Mangle.

"Once again, I can see what's in your mind!" Smiled Purple Guy.

Springtrap blushed even more harder trying his best now not to think of Mangle since Purple Guy can see his thoughts, but it's too late now. Mangle is everywhere on his mind. Can't help, but to worry about what she is about to go through and how she is doing at the moment.

"Oh Springtrap don't you understand though? How can she love you if she finds out that you are apart of me? How can she love a monster?" Sneered Purple Guy.

Springtrap was now feeling hurt. He have not thought about how Mangle will think of him. He didn't even thought about if Mangle will still love him. Will Mangle love him for who he is? Or will she just turn him down?

 _'A monster...'_

Springtrap was thinking of the description Purple Guy said, a monster.

"Am I really a stupid monster?" Questioned Springtrap.

"You are and you will forever be one He laughed." Answered Purple Guy, feeling very cheerful about what's going on so far.

There was silence in the room, in Springtrap's mind. Springtrap's ears were now twitching, his hands solid cold, and his eyes fully black with only white glowing pupils. Springtrap realized at that moment, he was wrong.

"You are wrong a dog Monster."

"What did you just said boi?" Snapped Purple Guy, starting to feel angry, but for some unknown reason, he started to feel fear taking him over.

"You heard me, I am no monster. Just because you are now apart of me for many years, does not make me a monster. It's not even my fault! You were a coward and tried to hide away from the ghostly children by wearing me! Now look at what happened! Besides, you murdered children just for fun... not caring about the consequences of course like any monster would; a murder."

This caused Purple Guy to go solid cold at Springtrap's actions. No wonder why he was chosen as a leader for those personal reasons. Springtrap always find the bright side out of the dark. That are one of the traits that makes him a good leader.

"It's funny Springtrap. calling me a murder while you still murder innocent lives of the security guards." Laughed Purple Guy.

Springtrap brushed it off his shoulders.

"You know I can't control that side..." Replied Springtrap.

"Besides, it's not like I enjoy it such as yourself." Smiled Springtrap, feeling much more clever than Purple Guy.

Purple Guy then started to feel the rage taking him over, but then he found another terrifying idea.

"You know you are right, Springtrap. I do enjoy things like that. Horrible things... Such as using full control of your body to get revenge of Mangle."

"Wait, what?" Puzzled Springtrap.

"Seriously again? Not obvious?" Questioned Purple Guy.

"Just shut up about the "obvious" stuff and spit it out already!" Scolded Springtrap.

"Alright, alright. Dang you need to chill out rabbit." Coughed Purple Guy.

"What I am saying is that I can't do it by person, I'm dead and a ghostly nightmare thing. I will need to take full control of you, Springtrap. In order to get the evidence to show that Mangle is a traitor! Princess is a dog,She'll be consider as a villain, comparing her to me!" Explained Purple Guy.

"No..." Whispered Springtrap.

"Oh yes my rabbit assistant!" Grinned Purple Guy.

"No! Never! I will never let you do that!" Yelled Springtrap.

"Well there is nothing you can do! She done horrible things in Sister's Location time! She deserves to be punish! Just like how we were!"

 _'We? Who's we'_ Thought Springtrap.

"Mangle will be locked up! In that horrible cell! That poor vixen... Oh well! She was going to go there at some point!" Beamed Purple Guy.

"No not Mangle..." Shuttered Springtrap, quietly.

"Hey look on the bright side! You don't have to go down to the cell! She'll just take your place for you!" Cheered Purple Guy.

"My place..." Said Springtrap.

"Yeah your place! Where you were suppose to be! Of course one of you had to go there for my entertainment!"

"One of us..."

"Anyways, I can't wait to watch Mangle suffer! It's going to be one good entertainment for me! I am not sure about you and your folks, but I don't really give any cares!" Laughed Purple Guy.

Springtrap was feeling numb at the moment. He can't believe all of this terror was happening. Just why? Why did had to be here? That's hat Springtrap was wondering about.

"It's not fair..." Mumbled Springtrap.

"Mangle doesn't deserve this at all..." He continued.

"She should not be locked up in that cell..."

"She could be locked up in there for who knows how long..."

"Hours, days, weeks, months, years..."

"I refuse to let that happen to her..." Murmured Springtrap, squeezing his hand into a fist.

"She was so kind, beautiful, cheerful, generous, clever..." Smiled Springtrap.

"But just why? Why HER?!" Yelled Springtrap, more angry than before.

"Yikes! Take it easy there!" Squeaked Purple Guy, feeling a little bit scared from Springtrap's emotions.

"She done NOTHING WRONG! She was a angel that lit up my world... She was my everything..."

"She was there for me no matter what... No matter what the circumstances were... No matter what I did..."

"Mangle was my hope. And I am not letting that hope go down..."

"What?" Questioned Purple Guy.

"I will take her place of getting locked up... By exposing myself about you being apart of me..."

"Woah what seriously!?" Surprised Purple Guy.

"Yes, Purple Guy. I am going to do it. Like you said, it got to be either me or her..." Answered Springtrap, all mighty from the darkness.

Then a knock interrupted Purple Guy and Springtrap's conversation.

"Springtrap! You alright in there?"

"Um... Who is this?" Asked Springtrap.

"It's me! Freddy! It's about Mangle!"

"Hold on a sec!" Called Springtrap.

"Oh! This is about to get interesting! I like this side of you Springtrap! Being the hero for a poor "victim". It's very eye widening! Ya sure you want to do this? I can still expose Mangle!" Told Purple Guy.

"Hey Freddy!"

"Ya Springtrap?"

"Set up a meeting in the lobby, make sure _everyone_ is there, including Mangle. I have an announcement to make to all of you."

"Okay! I'll meet you there then!" Told Freddy.

"I guess there is no turning back now!" Grinned Purple Guy.

* * *

 **Hello readers! Are you having a good Easter day! I hope so!**

 **Anyways sorry about not writing for a while... I got long boring stressful exams at my school so yeah... it's that kind of month... April**

 **We are now close to the end of the story! Just letting you know! Because I started this a while ago and here we are now! It's getting exciting isn't it! I am glad!**

 **Now I am about to work on Foxica soon... I am not sure when, but I'll probably post the first chapter of it when this story came out!**

 **READERS READ THIS PLEASE!:**

 **I was reading your reviews! And I want to thank you very much for all the kindness you have spread! Thank you very much! Really! You guys are the reason why I keep on writing this story! I created this story to make others happy! So I am hoping I am making happy!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	13. No Way

**Attention!**

 **Story not real just letting you know.**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's series by: Scott Cawthon**

 **Foxica coming very very soon!(Well Hopefully)**

 **Enjoy the story while you can :)**

 **And sorry about not updating! God... I am such a horrible writer!**

* * *

Springtrap walked down the hallway, thinking about what would happen to him. On his mind, he saw anger, shocked, and disbelief from everyone he loves. He can imagine Mangle shocked, saying I fell in love with a monster; repeatedly.

Springtrap put his head down with his hands behind his back, acting as if he was going to be sent to prison. After all, Springtrap knew what was going to happened to him. He was going to be thrown into the shameful cell, in order to protect the one he loves. Mangle.

Springtrap made it to the lobby, where everyone would have meetings. At the moment, most of the girls were singing choir songs just for fun. Springtrap took a seat and listened to it, waiting for the meeting to began.

Springtrap's heart was beating really fast, he was panicking. Worried and afraid. He felt like he was going to throw up, of course because of Purple Guy's body. His breathing picked up the pace and his cold hands were shaking.

' _What am I doing?!'_

Springtrap was very uncomfortable at this point.

 _'I am going to die!'_

He was freaking out, but a voice interrupted his thoughts. He heard a voice from the choir, it belonged to Mangle. Springtrap looked over his shoulder and saw Mangle. Mangle was up on the stage.

"Come on Mangle! Sing with us! It doesn't matter if you're a good singer or not!" Pleaded Toy Chica.

 _'Mangle! T-They let you go?'_ Thought Springtrap.

"I don't know... If I sing, I might make your ears bleed!"

"No you won't! Just sing with us!" Smiled Marionette.

Mangle looked down at her feet, shyly.

"Come on!" Cheered Toy Chica, taking Mangle to the near front with her.

"H-Hey!"

"Thank god... I am glad that you are free now." Sighed Springtrap

Springtrap smiled at the scene. It was relaxing him, the songs were beautiful. Not too happy or too sad, just beautiful.

Mangle quickly noticed Springtrap and was trying to hide her face out of embarrassment.

 _'Oh god! Springtrap is here!'_

Mangle was blushing a lot and panicking, trying to stay focus. Springtrap noticed and laughed at how Mangle looked so cute. Springtrap got up from his seat and went over to stage. He was talking to Balloon Girl.

 _'What's he doing?_ ' Thought Mangle.

From Mangle's point of view, she could see Springtrap smiling and talking to Balloon Girl. She wasn't able to hear anything from the two.

"Um..." Whispered Mangle, becoming more nervous.

Mangle looked at Springtrap and Balloon Girl again. Balloon Girl nodded and gave him a paper that had the lyrics to the songs.

 _'What!? Springtrap is going to sing too!?'_ Thought Mangle.

Springtrap took a spot next to Toy Chica, he was across from Mangle. Mangle was blushing a lot, but she felt calm. Knowing that a somebody she cares about was with her. Mangle continued to sing, trying to go back to the lyrics she was on.

Mangle took a few quick glances at Springtrap, he did the same to her as well. Their eyes met, but quickly looked away. The moment was beautiful to Mangle and Springtrap. Until it got interrupted by Freddy.

"Everyone! It is time for a meeting!"

Springtrap gasped, quickly giving the paper to Balloon Girl and walking towards Freddy.

"Aw... I wanted to talk to Springtrap." Murmured Mangle.

Everyone took a seat in the lobby.

"Alright," Started Freddy.

"Today, Springtrap has big exciting news for us! Springtrap come up here on stage!"

Springtrap heart started beating faster, everyone was now looking at Springtrap. He got up and started to look around, everyone was smiling at him; including Mangle. Mangle gave him a thumbs up, showing cheerfulness in her eyes. Springtrap just looked down and walked up to the stage.

 _'Why is he so blue?'_ She thought, with her ears down.

"Okay..." Started Springtrap, who keeps on looking down.

"Freddy, why don't you take a seat as well."

Freddy nodded and went ahead to take a seat next to Mangle.

"Alright, n-now. I-I love you guys, you know that r-right?"

Everyone laughed and answered yes, they also told Springtrap that they love him too.

"Ha, thanks. Anyways, the news I am going to tell isn't... Exciting."

The animatronics began showing each other confuse looks.

"T-There is a secret... I b-been hiding."

"Freddy," Called Springtrap.

"Y-Yes?"

"You were on to something. That night, when I was hurt. The night when the purple guy attacked me. When systems were alright. He did something to me."

"What did he do?" Worried Freddy.

Everyone was silent, listening to Springtrap. Springtrap began crying, he couldn't handle.

"Springtrap are you okay?" Questioned Mangle, getting up from her seat trying to hug him.

"N-No! S-Stay away from me!" Told Springtrap, pushing Mangle away.

It hurt her, but Springtrap knew that was right thing to do at the moment. After all, this wasn't going to end well.

"Please Mangle... Just go back to your seat." Pleaded Springtrap, sadly.

Mangle went to sit next to her brother.

"I-I am not like you guys! I-I... I am a monster!" Yelled Springtrap.

"A-A monster?" Questioned Marionette, holding Golden Freddy's hand.

"Yes! I am different! In a bad way!" Sobbed Springtrap.

"What do you mean?" Asked Mangle, with worried eyes.

"The purple guy... We. Are. One."

"What?" Shocked Bonnie.

"He is in my system! We is a part of me!"

Everyone gasped, getting up from their chairs; frightened.

"How?!"

"This whole entire time"

"We've been living with a monster under the same roof?!"

Springtrap was now feeling numb, he felt sick in his stomach though. He felt shame crawling on his back, his eyes full of tears ready to drain out more. Everything to him, was like some nightmare. Even though he knew, it wasn't.

Now the room was silent, Springtrap felt the stares of horror on him.

"So what now?" Asked Springtrap.

"Go ahead, lock me up. Shut me down or torture me... _Kill me_ , if that's necessary. I don't care... I know this day will happen. Everyone calling me a monster, murder, a disgrace. Whatever! I know you all will never accept me. Purple Guy is a horrible person and now he is a part of me. I need him to continue living apparently. So yeah, show me your hatred. I am- Huh?"

Mangle hugged Springtrap.

"Mangle...?"

"Shut up! It wasn't your fault! It wasn't your fault! You are no monster to me!"

"Mangle stay back!" Told Toy Freddy.

"No! Springtrap is no monster! Springtrap is still himself! This rabbit haven't change to a monster at all! This the rabbit I love since the beginning! It is not his fault for this! He done nothing wrong!"

Springtrap's eyes widened, he no longer felt pain. He felt hope.

"We agree!" Agreed Bonnie and Toy Bonnie, walking in front Springtrap and Mangle.

"Springtrap is our brother! We still recognize him as one of us! We never saw him as a monster!" Explained Toy Bonnie, defending Springtrap.

"And you know what! I am glad this happened to him because without purple guy, my brother wouldn't still be alive! He would been shut down at any moment! I love my brother with all of my heart!"

Everyone froze in their place, and then the rest heard another voice.

"They are not wrong! I am with them too! Springtrap didn't mean to have a monster within him at all! He does not deserve punishment!" Agreed Marionette.

With that, Foxy, Chica, Toy Chica, Balloon Boy, and Balloon Girl walked over to Springtrap's side. Leaving only the Fazbear brothers alone on the other side.

"We should not punish Springtrap! We is not a monster!" Claimed Mangle, with tears in her eyes.

Toy Freddy walked over next to Toy Chica, holding her hand.

"Goldie..." Called Marionette.

"He's your best friend. Have you even noticed him acting like a monster?"

Golden Freddy though for a moment, but finally he answered.

"No,"

Golden Freddy walked over to Springtrap and gave him a hug.

"We are still bros dude! Besides, I am glad you are still standing today!"

Now everyone was looking at Freddy, waiting for his answer.

"Well..." Started Freddy.

"I believe it's time to change the rules."

Everyone was now glad, knowing that Freddy is on Springtrap's side.

"Springtrap... I love you. You are still the same." Told Mangle, rubbing the tears off of Springtrap's face.

Springtrap smiled, "I love you too..."

"Freddy!" Called Springtrap.

"Come here!"

"Okay! I am-AH!"

Freddy was stabbed right through the chest and everyone was panicking.

"FREDDY!" Screamed Springtrap, running towards Freddy.

Freddy fell to the ground, black blood bleeding from his chest.

"Springtrap! Watch out!" Yelled Golden Freddy.

Springtrap looked at his right and saw a chair aiming at him.

"Woah!" Screamed Springtrap, ducking from the chair.

Luckily the chair missed him and Springtrap stopped running to see a terrible, horrific sight. Springtrap and the others couldn't believe what they saw.

"It worked! Ha ha!" Laughed Purple Guy, in Springtrap's head.

"What? You don't remember me?" Questioned Ennard.

* * *

 **Attention! Please read this too!**

 **I have finally posted a chapter! About time!**

 **Anyways I wanted to tell you guys something! You know that scene where Mangle and Springtrap were singing choir songs? Yeah that actually happened to me and my crush! XD I thought why not put it in the story! It was a very sweet moment! If you want me to explain more of that moment, I will!**

 **Reminder: Marionette is a girl in this story now.**

 **Thank you very much for reading! And see you in the next chapter! I will be posting another soon! Trust me on this, I ain't going to make you wait for months.**

 **And just letting you know, I been reading your reviews! Thank you very much for reading my story! I really do appreciate it a lot!**


End file.
